Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization
by Nydroj
Summary: *Sequel to Percia Pan*Five years after Percy turned to the use of dark magic, she meets Daniel again. They've both grown up. Her magic is mostly gone and he takes her back to London. Could old feelings rise? Or will Percy go back to the use of dark magic? The true test is when she's kidnapped by an old friend...
1. Welcome to Civilization, Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan! **

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter One  
><em>Percy's POV<em>

I didn't know where I was, or how long I had been there. All I knew was that I was growing up, I was getting older. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight, I never knew what was going on... who was around me, who was talking, what I was eating... Everything was a mystery, it was like I wasn't even living.

The Lost Boys, they betrayed me, about six months after Ashton died. Dark magic had overwhelmed me, they locked me up someplace far away from Neverland. I could still feel it's magic, it was close.

A door opened and light shone in, brightening the cold, dark stone room.

"You think her magic's gone?" I heard someone ask.

"It's been five years, it should be," this voice sent a chill up my back as I looked up.

"Daniel," I whispered.

"Hello, Percy," he said as he walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

He made a worried look. "I always come on the first of the year to make sure your magic's still draining," he told me.

"That's you?" I asked, "...But the shackles, why do you allow them to be bond me? ...I thought you cared about me, if you did... you wouldn't have me in bondage..."

"The shackles care precaution, Percy," he said as he checked two of the monitors that were attached to my arms, "When you first got here you were threatening everyone, even me, the shackles keep your magic under control..."

He smiled and I backed up closer to the wall. My knees were to my chest and there were metal shackles around my ankles and wrists. There was some sort of IV attached to my right arm, as well as a heart monitor, and another sort of monitor attached to my left arm.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Percy," he told me, "I'm your friend, remember?"

"The last thing I remember about you was when I cursed part of Neverland and told you to leave..." I trailed off, "Where-"

"Shh," he shushed and looked at another monitor, "The fact you're replying to me and understanding what's going on is a good sign..."

He shone a light in my eyes and I reared back. "I think... you can leave," he mumbled, thinkly deeply.

"I can?" I asked excitedly but then frowned, "Which way is Neverland from here?"

"You're not going back to Neverland," he told me, "You'll be coming home with me."

"Excuse me?!" I asked in shock.

"I need to keep an eye on you," he explained, "If you think I've kept you here for five years, draining your dark magic which you obtained from _Neverland,_ just to send you _back_ to Neverland, then you must not be well enough to leave."

"Five years?" I whispered, "I've been here for five years? Where am I?!" I clenched my fists.

He sighed and my eyes widened.

"Daniel, no!" I glared at him, "The island? You took me to the island that I spent eight years trying to get off of?!_ How could you_!?"

"I couldn't very well take you back to London with your dark magic, now could I?" he said, "I had no choice! This is the only place I could take you. We're on the far side of the island, we're not within Neverland's magic force here. You grew up Percy, you're not a fifteen-year-old with a seven-year-old's mind anymore."

"Great... now I'm a twenty-year-old with the mind of a fifteen-year-old," I mumbled, "You took my childhood from me!"

"It was about time you grew up!" he protested, "You can't be a child forever, Percy." He took a key out of his pocket and looked me in the eye. "If I take the shackles off, and take you back to London, will you behave?" he asked seriously.

I was quiet. I could still feel dark magic in my bloodstream, though it was nearly gone. But if I had a little practice, a chance to build up the magic, I would have the magic back... I smiled wickedly.

"Yes, daddy, I'll behave," I said jokingly, "I'll be good, Daniel, my magic's gone, I can't hurt anyone so you can relax." I held out my wrists to him to unlock the shackles. I put one leg down, so only one leg was up to my chest. "Please Daniel, it's been five years... I want to be free again," I said desperately.

He hesitantly put the key into the lock and turned it. "I trust you, Percia," he told me, "Don't let me down."

I nodded and waited anxiously as he removed the shackles around my wrists... but not the shackles around my ankles. "What about the ankle shackles?" I asked, "Aren't you going to take them off too?"

"Not until we're back in London," he helped me stand up and studied me for a minute, "Come on, let's get home."

He led me out of the dark room and we were outside, on the island I had grown up on... Bad memories returned but I quickly pushed them aside. I looked at Daniel, getting a good look at his face for the first time.

He was handsome, I had to admit, the years had been good to him. His jade green eyes sparkled but showed concern and weariness, his dirty blonde hair was shaggy and hung over his eyes, and he had a deep voice. He was about a head taller than I was, he was muscular and tan, and there was a small scar under his left eye.

My heart fluttered as I studied his features. He noticed me staring at him and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked jokingly.

"Shut up, jerk," I mumbled as my cheeks turned red.

He chuckled. "I brought you a few things," he said, changing the subject.

He handed me a bag and I looked inside: new clothes, a hairbrush, a towel, and a few other various items.

"You should go take a bath," he told me, "I'll stay here."

"You trust me that much?" I asked, "What's stopping me from leaving?"

"I trust you, remember?" he sighed and knelt down, taking out a key, "Now go before I change my mind." He unlocked the shackles on my ankles.

I shrugged and walked into the woods. I knew the island better than I should, there was a clean pond just inside of the woods. I looked back to make sure Daniel wasn't anywhere near me. I quickly undressed and waded into the pond. I submerged myself and came up, pushing my hair back.

The cool water felt good and I started to rub the dirt from my arms. After a few minutes, I noticed something in the water. My eyes widened: a water snake. I screamed and rushed to the edge of the pond, just as the snake reached me.

I got out of the water and grabbed the towel from the bag. I wrapped it around myself and heard Daniel yelling for me.

"Percy! What's wrong?" he yelled and I heard him running towards the pond.

Once he was standing by me, his cheeks turned red and he turned around. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "What happened?" he asked.

My face reddened slightly and I said, "Um... t-there was a snake..."

"Are you ok?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied.

"Alright, get dressed and we'll leave for London," he told me.

He walked away and I watched him; he went behind a tree and I figured he was waiting for me there.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I looked down at the outfit: a dark red poodle skirt with a black poodle on it, an off-the-shoulders black shirt and red scarf. I had my hair down with a black headband. I sighed and called for Daniel.

He walked out from behind the tree and looked me up and down. He smiled. "You look beautiful," he told me.

"Thanks, I guess," I said, "Can we go? I'm kind of anxious to get off of this island."

"Ok," he put the shackles around my ankles again and took my hand, leading me back to the beach.

"How are we getting to London?" I asked.

"We're flying, of course," he replied as he took a pouch from his belt.

"Is that... my pixie dust pouch?" I looked at the pouch then at Daniel.

"Well... yeah," he said sheepishly, "So, let's go!"

He took out a pinch of pixie dust and dusted each of us.

For the first time in years, I was flying. It was wonderful! "Follow the Second Star," I mumbled as I looked at the star.

Daniel was still holding my hand and he pulled me towards the star. "Come on," he said with a laugh.

I smiled and flew past him, pulling my hand away. I flew quickly into the sky. "Whoo!" I yelled as I laughed.

I stopped and turned, motioning for Daniel to hurry up.

After flying 'til sundown, I saw London. "There it is!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah," Daniel smiled at me, "Welcome to civilization, Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the second addition of Percia Pan! If this chapter was little confusing, don't worry, things will be explained in Chapter Two.<strong>

**I do hope you liked this chapter, if so, please tell me what you think! **

**Follow me on Instagram: people_of_fanfiction **

**Where I'll be doing RP, contests, story and author of the week, and I'll advertise your stories! It's a new account so there's not much on it yet but I'll post more if you follow me! :)**

**I'll update soon! I promise! **

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	2. Hello, Peter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan! **

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Two: _Hello, Peter  
>Daniel's POV<em>

I loved seeing Percy so excited, so happy... It had been a long time since I last saw her smile. Percy was a unique girl, I knew that the minute I met her, that's why I stuck around after she turned... evil. I definitely had feelings for her but, I knew that any feelings she had for me, left when Ashton's lips met hers.

I flew after Percy, she was so much fast than I was. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Her eyes were wild with excitement and the last rays of sunlight made her dark brown orbs sparkle. The wind blew her brown hair gently around her, caressing her sweet face.

She was beautiful.

But the long years in a dark, cell-like room, had not been kind to her. Her usually tan skin was pale and her hair was darker than usual, having not been bleached by hours in the sunlight. There were dark circles under her eyes, marking years of restless nights, filled with nightmares and horrid memories.

I couldn't help but feel responsible for the hard years she had been through. It was my idea to lock her up. I winced as I remembered the day I helped the Lost Boys capture her...

_It was almost six months after Percy forced me and Peter to leave Neverland. Peter and I had been discussing how to drain Percy's magic, but before we could do that, we would have to capture her. I suggested going to Neverland and getting the Lost Boys to help, I had seen the fear in their eyes when Percy turned to dark magic, I knew they would do anything to get their 'mother' back. _

_So that's what I did. _

_When I got to Neverland, it was dark and gloomy, and the Lost Boys looked depressed and broke. They were overjoyed when they saw me. I told them that I needed their help to capture Percy so I could help her. They quickly agreed. They told me that Percy expected a pot of tea to be prepared for her when she got back from hunting, so I found Tinkberbell and had her make me a fairy's sleeping potion. _

_When Percy was about to get back to the hideout after hunting, I poured the sleeping potion into the pot of tea and then ran into the forest. I heard Percy land and hid behind a tree. I peered around the trunk and saw Percy; a red cape was draped around her shoulders, flowing to the ground, and a hood covered her head. _

_I watched as she drank a cup of tea, then she dropped the cup and started to cough. "Sleeping potion!" she hissed and spun around, "Daniel!" _

_I hid behind the tree again but she had already seen me. She raised an arm and suddenly I couldn't move. I floated about two inches above the ground and was brought out from behind the tree. Her magic pulled me towards her and I struggled to get away. _

_"Don't bother trying, Daniel, you can't get away from me," she told me, "Why would you do this to me...?" Her eyes were filled with pain, but it wasn't from what I had done, I had seen it when Ashton died._

_"I'm trying to help you, Percy," I replied._

_"I don't need any help!" she protested, her eyes glowed with anger. _

_"Look at yourself! This isn't you!" I snapped, "Ashton wouldn't want this!" _

_"Ashton is_ dead!"_ she yelled. _

_I could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes open and I could feel her magic around me weakening. "Leave me alone! This is_ my_ island, you_ shouldn't_ be here!" she told me angrily. _

_I was about to say something back but she started to wobble on her feet. She held her head. "What did you give me...?" she asked quietly. _

_"A sleeping potion that Tinkerbell made for me," I replied as the Lost Boys ran out of the woods and threw a net over her. _

"No!"_ she glared at me tiredly and struggled against the net, "Do you know what that potion will... will do to..." Her eyes fluttered and she fell to the ground, fast asleep. _

_Her magic lost its grasp around me and I knelt beside her. "It'll help you," I said quietly and picked her up bridal style, making sure the net was still around her, just in case the potion didn't work quiet right. _

_I then took her to the island Peter 'left' her on. _

"Come on, Daniel!" Percy's voice brought me out of the past and I looked at her.

I chuckled at her perkiness and pulled her towards my house. When we got there, I unlocked the door and pulled her inside. I still lived in the Darling Mansion with my grandmother and sister, Julia, but they were away for the weekend, not wanting to be around Percy when she just got back from 'rehabilitation', as Julia had said.

I closed the door and looked at Percy, I studied every inch of her, memorizing her every feature. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked as her cheeks turned pink.

I tore my eyes away from her, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry," I mumbled.

She laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Oh it's so good to be back!" she said as she bounced up and down. Her eyes suddenly darkened and I noticed that for half a second, they glowed. "Where's Peter...?" she asked darkly, "There's no way you would bring me here and _not_ have Peter waiting for us."

"I didn't tell him I was bringing you back," I stated, "Grandmother Wendy and Julia aren't here either... I wanted to be alone with you for a while."

"Oh?" she questioned, her eyes sparkling with curiosity, "And why's that...?" She had a slight smirk on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to talk to you," I told her.

She sighed. "There's not much to say, Daniel," she said, "You locked me up, took away my magic and that's that."

"Actually... I didn't want to talk about what happened," I replied slowly.

"And what did you want to talk about?" she put her hand on her dagger's sheath but then remembered that it wasn't there.

"I wanna talk about us," I felt my cheeks burn and I pulled her into the living room.

We sat on the couch, close to each other. She looked at me, motioning for me to continue.

"Ever since we first kissed... I couldn't get you out of my mind," I told her, "I wanted to be with you, I wanted to be the only man that could hold you, love you... But you don't feel the same, do you?"

"Daniel," she took a breath, "I used to have feelings for you, I don't know if I still do... I mean, it's been five years."

I nodded in understanding and I looked at her, staring at her soft, pink lips. I finally couldn't help myself and I kissed her suddenly. She reared back, keeping herself from falling onto her back by extending her arms behind her and holding herself up. Her eyes were wide with shock and I moved forward, leaning slightly over her body, I kissed her again and this time she didn't pull away.

I used one arm to hold myself up so I didn't fall and with the other, I cupped her cheek. I smiled into the kiss. After a minute, Percy fell onto her back, unable to hold herself up any longer. I was able to hold myself up and chuckled, looking down at her.

She smiled and her cheeks were red; she smiled at me.

Then we heard someone clear their throat and I looked up. The color left my face and my eyes widened. I stood up quickly and asked, "Um... how long have you been standing there?"

"Since the first attempted kiss," was the reply.

I glanced at Percy and saw that her eyes had widened when she heard the voice. She shot up from the couch and stood, looking at her father.

"Oh... hello, Peter," she said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say today except tell me what you think! And I'll update soon!<strong>

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	3. Dreams and a Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan! **

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Three: _Dreams and a Ring_  
><em>Percy's POV<em>

Seeing my father infuriated me and my cheeks burned with embarrassment from him seeing me and Daniel kiss.

"'Hello, Peter'? That's all you can say after five years?!" he said angrily, "After what you did on Neverland?!"

I looked at Daniel. "I-I'm sorry?" I stuttered, but it came out more of a question than a statement.

Peter closed his eyes, then glared at Daniel. "You bring back my daughter after five years," he started, "and before you even _tell_ me that she's back, you have a make out session."

"Peter-" Daniel was cut off.

"Do not touch my daughter, Daniel!" Peter snapped, "Come on, Percia, we're going home."

I glared at him. "No! I'm twenty years old, I _think_ I can take care of myself," I told him sternly.

"Percy, I'm only doing what's best for you," he said with sigh, "I'm your father, Percia, I'm trying to protect you."

I walked up to him so I was inches away from his face. "I thought I made it very clear five years ago that I don't _care_ what you say," I hissed, "I hate you, Peter Pan, and as far as I'm concerned, you are _not_ my father."

He took a breath and glanced at the ground for a second, then he looked back at Daniel. "If you hurt her, I will hurt _you,"_ he said sternly, then turned and left.

I sighed and shook my head. Daniel pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. I pushed his arms away and said, "Daniel, please..."

He whined and I sat on the couch. I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. I took in a shaky breath and he sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My father was just here, what do you think is wrong?" I said quietly.

I pressed my hands against my lips and he put his arm around me. I shook his arm off and stood up. "Just don't touch me... I wanna be alone for a while," I said, "I'm gonna go take a walk."

He looked at me skeptically. "I'm not going to run away, Daniel, I just need to clear my head..." I told him, "Please, I'll be back soon."

He sighed and handed me the key to the ankle shackles. "Ok, I'll wait here for you," he handed me the key and I unlocked the shackles.

"Thank you, Daniel," I kissed his cheek and left the house.

A wicked grin appeared on my lips and I flew to the park, knowing that it was too late for many people to be there.

"Ok, let's see what five years of magic draining has done to me..." I muttered as I looked around.

After making sure no one was there, my hand glowed and dark energy pulsed through my veins. This was gonna be good...

* * *

><p><em>Daniel's POV<em>

After about an hour of waiting for Percy, I started getting anxious, and just when I was about to go look for her, she walked in the door.

"What took you so long?" I asked her.

"Five years in a dark room, Daniel," she told me, "I happen to enjoy fresh air."

I looked at her and noticed sweat on her forehead. She looked tired and breathed heavily, but there was a joyful gleam in her eye nonetheless. "What were you out doing?" I asked.

"Flying," she said with a smile, "Oh it's so wonderful, Daniel! I've missed flying so much!"

I chuckled and hugged her tightly. I noticed that her shirt's sleeve was charred at the shoulder. "What happened to your shirt?" I asked as I pulled back, looking at her sternly.

She looked at the shirt. "Oh, I got a little too close to some people having a bonfire," she replied with a laugh.

"Ok, well I was going to fix dinner, what do you feel up for?" I walked towards the kitchen and she followed slowly.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really hungry," she said, "I'm really tired after the trip here and then taking that long fly around the city..."

"Well you can go to bed if you want," I smiled at her, "I have some work to do so I'll probably be up for a while. You remember where the guest room is?"

She nodded. "Goodnight, Percia," I kissed her forehead and she started walking towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Daniel," she said and I watched her leave.

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

I scowled as I walked up the stairs, looking at the scorch mark on my shirt. How did I miss that? I could've been caught!

I went to the guestroom and saw a note on the dresser. I picked it up and read it:

_Dear Percy,_

_If you're reading this it means your back in London and something happened to me. Percy, when I was in London checking up on you, I was there longer than you thought I was. I talked to Peter and he told me about the kiss that would save you if you weren't home on time. Truth be told, I knew you weren't going to get home on time. I also knew Daniel wasn't your first kiss but, I felt like you forgot about our first kiss. I wanted you to remember it. I know I risked your life, but if you're reading this it means that I also saved it. With a price. I'm dead, aren't I, Percy?_

I sat on the bed and bit my lower lip before I continued reading the letter.

_You want to stop reading this, don't you? I know you do. Don't. Percy, if you want to talk to me, you can. I'll always be with you. I'll be with you in your dreams. I need to go, time to check up on you now. I know you've been avoiding this, but I love you, Percia. And I need you to remember that._

_Yours Truly,  
>Ashton<em>

I shook my head and set the letter on the nightstand. I blinked back tears and stood up. I remembered that I didn't have anything to sleep in so I went to Daniel's room. I figured he wouldn't mind I borrowed something to wear and grabbed an oversized T-shirt. I went back to my room and changed before crawling into the bed.

It had been a long time since I actually slept somewhere comfortable and not on a stone cold floor.

I pulled the blankets over my shoulders and snuggled into the warm bed, laying on my side. I looked at the nightstand and saw the letter, I reached out and took it. I looked at the date on it: _October 14, 1952. _Five years earlier, only a couple days before Ashton died...

I gripped the letter and held it to my chest tightly. It was the only thing I had from him. A few tears slipped down my face as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I had another nightmare, no surprise, they had haunted my dreams every night for the last five years. But this dream was different. Right as the plane started falling, everything went black, but the screaming of terrified passengers remained. And instead of being only seven years old, I was twenty.

_"What's going on?" I asked as I looked around. _

_"I told you I'd be in your dreams," a voice said and I turned around._

_"Ashton?" I whispered. _

_He looked just the same, still fifteen years old. "Yeah, it's me," he replied with a smile, "Percy... you've grown up." His eyes saddened slightly. _

_"I didn't want to," I said quietly and he chuckled. _

_"I know," he walked towards me and studied me, "You're so beautiful, Percy."_

_Tears slowly began to slip down my cheeks. I hugged him tightly and he held me in the warm embrace. "I miss you so much," I choked out. _

_He played with my hair as he said quietly, "I know, I miss you, too."_

_"You should've let me die..." I whispered. _

_He took a breath, "You know I couldn't do that."_

_I was quiet and he pulled away from me. "I have to go," he told me gently. _

_I shook my head. "No, no, please don't go," I begged. _

_"I have to, I'm sorry," he squeezed my arms and looked me in the eye, "We'll see each other again, I promise. But remember, I'm always with you, Percy." He cupped my cheek and wiped away my tears with this thumb. _

_I put my hand on his and he smiled at me. He kissed my forehead and slowly disappeared as the scene dissolved back to the plane crash. _

I opened my eyes and sighed, I could still feel Ashton's arms around me. I got up and saw that there was another blanket on the bed, one that wasn't there went I fell asleep. I stood up and wrapped it around my shoulders. I walked out to the hall and down to Daniel's room, he wasn't there so I went downstairs.

I checked the living room and kitchen and finally went to the den. He was sitting at a desk, asleep. I smiled and shook my head as I walked up to him. I put my hand on his back and looked at what he was working on, some sort of building plans. He was laying on them and I carefully pulled them out from underneath him.

Before I could get a good look at them, Daniel shifted and I quickly put them back on the desk. I let out a breath and turned to go back upstairs. I paused and looked back at Daniel, I took the blanket from around my shoulders and put it over him. "Sweet dreams, Daniel," I said quietly and went back up to my room.

* * *

><p><em>Daniel's POV<em>

I woke up at about eight O'clock with a blanket around me. I yawned as I stood up and looked at the blanket. I smiled as I shook my head, same blanket I used to cover Percy with before I started working on building plans. I was an architect and was currently working on plans for an orphanage, something I knew Percy would love to be involved in. It would give her a reason to stay in London for good. Besides, the current orphanage was in bad condition and they needed to relocate.

I went upstairs and to Percy's room. I opened the door and looked inside, she was still asleep. I leaned in the doorway and looked at her. She groaned and turned onto her side so she was facing me, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"How long you been standin' there?" she asked tiredly.

"Just got here," I replied, "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than usual..." she muttered and sat up. The blanket was still around her but I could see that she was wearing one of my shirts. Her hair was messed up but I still thought she was beautiful.

"Uh, is that my shirt?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't have anything to sleep in, I hope you don't mind," she said as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"No, no it's fine," I cleared my throat awkwardly, "I'm going to make breakfast, come down when you're ready."

She nodded and I left. I went to my room and walked to the dresser. I took a small, velvety box out of the top drawer and opened it. I looked at the ring inside, it was my grandmother's engagement ring. When I told her that I was going to bring Percy back, she gave me the ring 'just in case'.

I had to admit, I had thought about it more than once, but I just wasn't sure yet.

The fact that Percy had gone into my room and took one of my shirts made me nervous; I hoped she hadn't found the ring. I stuck the box in my pocket, planning to find a safer place for it later, and went downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I actually wrote a chapter that had more than two thousand words <em>without<em> including the author's note... **

**Anyway! Well...? What'd you think?! That whole ring thing, yeah, I was watching a Christmas movie(I love Christmas movies, sue me) and it was one of those 'she has a kid, he loves her, she gets engaged, breaks the engagement and ends up marrying the first guy' things, and when the first guy opened the ring box I couldn't stop myself! I just started writing about a ring! **

**So I need to know something here, what do you like better? PercyxAshton or PercyxDaniel? I'm just curious. So, R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	4. The Orphanage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Four: _The Orphanage _  
><em>Daniel's POV<em>

Percy came into the kitchen in the outfit I had given her yesterday. She looked lost in thought. "Did you sleep well?" I asked as I set two plates with eggs on the table.

She looked up at me and asked, "How long have you had this?" She held up a letter.

"Ever since he died," I replied, "He gave it to Peter and Peter gave it to me to keep until you came back."

"If I had this sooner," she started with a shaky breath, "things could've been different. There are things in here that I needed to know; you should've given it to me, Daniel."

"Peter was going to give it to you at Ashton's funeral but then..." I trailed off.

"He had plenty of time to give it to me before that," she said quietly.

"Percy-"

She shook her head, "Forget it." She sat at the table and held the letter tightly.

"Are you ok?" I asked hesitantly.

She gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What did Ashton say?" I sat across from her and her cheeks reddened slightly.

"He... he said he loves me," she looked at her lap but I could see the grin on her face.

"Oh..."

_"Why are you jealous of a dead guy?" _I mentally scowled myself.

Percy cleared her throat and didn't say anything else about it. We had breakfast in silence, then she finally looked at me and asked, "Those blueprints on your desk, what were they for?"

"Oh, well I'm an architect and I've been designing an orphanage," I replied with a small smile.

Her eyes brightened and she looked intrigued. "An orphanage?" she questioned, "I thought London already had an orphanage."

"It does, but they need a new building, so I volunteered to design it," I told her.

"You volunteered?"

"Yeah... Does that surprise you?" I stood up and motioned for her to follow me to the den.

"Well, no," she said as we walked.

We walked into the den and over to the desk. I showed her the plans for the orphanage. "This looks amazing, Daniel!" she told me.

"Thanks," I was quiet for a minute, "You know... the orphanage could use some extra help, you interested?"

_"Me?_ Help parentless kids? Daniel, you know I don't like kids," she replied jokingly then smiled, "I'd love to!"

"Great, I'm going to the orphanage in about an hour to show them my plans, you can come with."

* * *

><p>When we got to the orphanage, I introduced Percy to the orphanage director: Faith Johnson. A sassy twenty-two year old who couldn't take a hint.<p>

Percy smiled at Faith but was glared at in return. "Percia? What an unusual name," Faith commented.

Percy glanced at me while trying to maintain her smile. "Uh, yeah, it is, my mom picked it out," Percy said, "But most of my friends call me Percy."

Faith sort of rolled her eyes and looked at me. "So, you have the plans finished?" she asked.

"Yeah but first, Percy loves kids and since you're looking for some volunteers I thought that you would like her to help out," I replied.

"Oh..." Faith shot a glare at Percy, "We'd love it if she helped..."

"Great," I handed her the blueprints, "You can look over the plans, I'm going to show Percy around and be right with you."

Faith nodded and I led Percy upstairs and towards the children's rooms. "Well she was lovely..." Percy muttered.

"She'll warm up to you... eventually," I told her.

"People don't 'warm up' to me, they either like me or they don't," she said as she rolled her eyes.

I chuckled and intertwined our fingers. She was hesitant to hold my hand but didn't pull away. We walked into the first room where a few teenagers were, two girls and three boys, all either fourteen or fifteen.

"Guys," I said and they looked at me, "this is Percy, she's volunteering at the orphanage."

"Percy...?" one of the guys, Ricky, said with a sly smile, _"The_ Percia Pan? The one you _always_ tell us about?"

One of the girls, Karen, elbowed him and he glared at her. Percy laughed and looked at me. "You talk about me?" she asked in amusement, "And just what have you told them?" She smiled, but her eyes showed concern, afraid that I told them about her becoming evil.

"All good things, Percy," Karen's sister, Susan, told her.

The other two boys, Eddie and Paul, exchanged glances and smirked. I rolled my eyes and said, "Percy, this is Ricky, Karan, Susan, Eddie, and Paul."

We heard something drop in the hallway and turned around. In the doorway, stood a sixteen-year-old boy. He had dirty blonde hair and dark eyes, and I instantly knew what he was thinking. He had dropped a cup when he saw Percy and he stared at her.

"James-"

"Don't... say anything," he said angrily, "Why is she here?"

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

James scowled. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Percy studied him for a moment and her eyes widened. "Slightly..." she said quietly, "What are you doing in an _orphanage?"_

"The others were all adopted," he replied, "I'm the only one left."

"But... why are you in London? Shouldn't you be in Neverland?"

"You really think that after what you did, we would want to stay there?" he clenched his fists.

"Slightly, I'm so sorry..." Percy apologized, "I don't know what happened, I lost control. I didn't mean to hurt you guys."

"My real name is James, Percy, that's what I go by now," he looked at me, "How dare you bring her here."

He stormed off and Percy sighed. "Is this how Peter feels when he tries to talk to me...?" she asked and looked me with sad eyes, "What happened to the others?"

"They were all adopted within in a year of getting here," I told her, "They all have great families and I've spoken to them about you, they all forgive you for what happened but James... He's just stubborn. He'll come around, Percy."

"Can I go talk to him?" she asked.

"Go ahead, he's probably in his room, it's to the left, last door on the right."

She wasted no time walking out of the room and towards James's room.

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

I found Slightly... James... in his room. He was sitting by the window, sulking. "Percy," he said without looking at me, "why are you here?"

"You know I love kids," I replied and took a breath, "Daniel, brought me to London yesterday. I, um, I don't have my magic anymore. It's gone. I'm back to my usual self... He thought that I'd like to help out here..."

James chuckled, "He knew I was here, he just wanted to get us to talk."

"Can we?" I asked as I sat on one of the two beds.

He sighed. "I guess," he muttered.

"James, I swear, I'm not going to hurt you or the others ever again," I told him, "I love you guys. I made a few mistakes, I'm just like Peter, I know... but I promise you, I'm good now. There is nothing I regret more than letting my boys down... I am so, so sorry."

He glanced at me and shrugged. "I forgive you..." he mumbled.

I stood up and sat next to him on the window seat. "Are you sure? I'd never be able to forgive someone that betrayed me like that..." I sighed.

"It's fine, Percy, I know how hurt you were by Ashton's death, people make mistakes when they lose a loved one," he replied. He looked at his hands, refusing to meet my eyes. It was almost like he was ashamed of something.

I didn't want to ask him about it, I knew how easy it was to let go of something and then one wrong move throws you back to that grudge. I didn't want him to be angry with me.

"Do you still talk to the other boys?" I asked.

He shook his head and my heart sank. "No," he replied, "None of the us talk to each other anymore. After Daniel brought us here, we grew apart. Then, one by one the others were adopted, and last I heard, they pretend they know nothing about Neverland, or Peter, or you... They just wanted to forget the past."

"I caused this..." I said quietly, "I tore my boys apart... the one thing I swore I would never do... I'm sorry."

He was quiet and I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Then he hugged me tightly, like he and the others used to. "I missed you, Percy," he told me.

Hesitantly, I hugged him back, just as tight. " I missed you, too," I said, "You will always be my boy, Slightly."

He pulled away from me and stood up. "I'm no one's boy..." he muttered as he walked out of the room.

I sighed. Daniel walked in and looked at me. "Is everything ok?" he asked me.

"Um... yeah..." I replied, "I'm just... I have to go." I quickly left the room.

I went down the stairs and out the door. My mind was spinning, I had promised myself that I would never leave the boys, that I would always be there for them. I never wanted to tear them apart... That was my worst fear, and now my boys wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that they had ever lived on Neverland.

I felt tears prick my eyes and could feel the bit of dark magic I had, fading. But I didn't care. If I used my magic, it would eventually consume me, and I didn't want that. I thought I wanted that power back but now that I knew what it had done to the Lost Boys, I couldn't allow that to happen again.

I wasn't going to hurt them again. I was going to fix it. I wanted to see the other boys, I wanted to talk to them and somehow get them all to be friends again. I didn't care if they forgave me, I just wanted them to have each other.

I walked away from the orphanage and started thinking about... everything. My mind landed on one thing: the pain I felt when I saw the way Slightly looked at me and how he talked to me. It was just the way I looked at and spoke to Peter.

I walked faster and was soon running at a steady pace. I ran to Peter's house and knocked on the door. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

He opened the door and I closed my eyes for a minute. "I am so sorry," I whispered, "I should never have treated you the way I did... I'm sorry, Peter... I'm so sorry..."

I looked at him and he stared at me in slight shock. I realized then that tears were streaming down my face. I hugged him and he held me tightly.

"What's gotten in to you, Percy?" he asked me.

"I just realized how much I hurt you," I replied, "Please forgive me..."

"Of course I forgive you," he kissed my forehead, "You're my daughter, I will always forgive you no matter what you do."

I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I love you, Peter..." I said softly.

He smiled at me and said, "I love you, too, Percia."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was looking up info on the Lost Boys and found out that in the book series, Slightly's real name is James, so yeah...<strong>

**My friends spent the night last night and I was trying to work on this chapter and one of them kept asking about what I was writing and long story short she read both the first Percia Pan as well as the three chapters of this story and this morning, explained in great detail, the whole thing to our other friends. Their reaction to the end of chapter three was priceless. My friend said that she wanted to throw a pillow at me when she finsihed reading it because it was like 2am and I was sleeping. I half expected her to do that.**

**So yeah... Sorry to bore you with my long author's note. Trust me, this story is far from over. *evil writer's smile***

**Anyway! I'll update real soon, until then, REVIEW!**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	5. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Five: _Surprise! _  
><em>Percy's POV<em>

I sat on the couch in Peter's living room. He was in the kitchen and I was thinking about running. If I left now, I could get to Neverland but nightfall. I could forget the past, forget Daniel and just move on. Start again. I could find new Lost Boys, get my old life back, and... let everyone down again.

I sighed and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. I put my hands to my lips and closed my eyes. I wanted to get the boys back together and then... I wanted to make a new life. I wanted to start over completely. I had to get away from the past.

Peter came into the room and handed me a cup of tea. "Thanks," I said quietly.

Peter nodded and sat beside me. "What... what caused you to come here?" he asked me.

"I talked to Slightly... er, James," I replied, "He was so angry with me and it hurt me... I realized that, I treated you the same way and... it must've hurt you so much... So, I wanted to apologize."

The words were bitter and I couldn't believe I was saying them. I had thought about making up with Peter in the past but I never thought I'd actually bring myself to apologize.

He was quiet.

"Peter?" I asked and he looked at me like he was expending something, "Seriously? ...Fine. I'm also sorry for... banishing, you from Neverland... I was out of line, and stupid, and I shouldn't have expected dark magic to solve my problems."

He nodded, but still didn't say anything. "Peter, say something," I told him.

He took a breath. "Percy... I have to tell you something," he avoided eye contact as he spoke, "Eighteen years is... a long time and, I moved on..."

"Why do I have a feeling this doesn't have anything to do with forgiving me...?" I muttered, "What are you talking about?"

"Percy, I don't want you to be angry with me for moving on with my life," he told me.

He was stalling. "What the _heck_ are you keeping from me, _Pan?"_ I asked angrily.

"I remarried four years ago, Percy," he said seriously.

"You... replaced my mother?" I asked quietly.

"No one could ever replace Paige but... eighteen years, Percia," he sighed, "Laura is a wonderful woman, you'll love her."

I studied him, he did look happier... "Did you tell her about me? About Neverland?" I asked.

"I only told her that you were away at college."

I raised an eyebrow. _"College?_ You would've been better off telling her I was in prison!" I snapped then sighed, "What major?"

"Education," he replied, "You're training to be a third grade teacher. You graduate next year."

"You really planned this out didn't you?" I shook my head, "Okay. When do I meet this new stepmother of mine?"

"I'll get her," he stood up, "But there's one more thing you should know..."

I didn't hear the rest of what he said, I was too consumed by my thoughts. Forget getting the Lost Boys back together, I was going to meet Peter's wife then run. I was done with London, done with my father; I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could.

Peter walked back into the room and said, "Percia, this is my wife Laura, and our son Jake."

My eyes widened and I looked at them. _"Son?!"_ I exclaimed, "Not only do you replace my mother but you also replace _me?!"_

"Percy, I'm not replacing you!" he protested.

I glared at him and then looked at Laura. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. I glanced at the kid she was holding, about two years old... My brother. He had short, reddish-brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked a lot like Peter.

I took a breath. "Okay, that kid is making it really hard to be angry..." I mumbled.

"Do you want to hold him?" Laura asked.

_"If you hold him, you're never gonna leave..." _I thought but nodded anyway.

She handed him to me and he sat on my lap. "Hi, I'm your big sister," I said in a baby voice.

He giggled and I smiled. "He's so cute," I told Peter and Laura.

They smiled and I sighed. "I can't do this..." I whispered and stood up.

I handed Jake back to his mother and walked out of the house. Peter followed me.

"Percy, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"You should've told me!" I replied as I walked away from the house, "I would've understood!"

"When I got married you were in a daze. You had no idea what was going on!" he told me, "Do you remember anything specific that happened in the last five years?"

I sighed and paused, allowing him to catch up to me. "...No," I looked at the ground, "I just... I thought that if I apologized, it would just be the two of us... I could get to know the father I never had but then you surprise me with a stepmom and a brother... I can't deal with that, Peter, it's just too much... I have to go."

I started walking again and he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm a Lost Girl, Peter, take a wild guess," I replied.

"What about Daniel?"

I turned and looked at him. "I'm leaving my past, Peter," I told him, "that includes Daniel."

"You're going to hurt him; he's waited five years for you, Percy!"

"I don't care!" I snapped, "He locked me up for those five years! Yeah, that's a great way to 'I love you'. I don't need him in my life!"

Peter looked behind me and I heard someone say my name. I froze and turned around slowly on my heels. I saw Daniel. "Of course..." I muttered, "Daniel, I didn't mean-"

"Just... don't say anything," he interrupted, "If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it, Percy." He kept his voice even but when I looked him in the eyes, I saw pain and anger.

"Daniel, mentally, I'm practically a teenager, we say things we don't mean!" I said.

He shook his head. "Just get out of here, Percy, I don't ever want to see you again."

He started to walk past me but I grabbed his arm. "Daniel, please..."

He pulled his arm away and walked to his house on the other side of Peter's.

I looked at Peter and tears pricked my eyes. "Percy-"

I glared at him. "You should've told me he was there," I said as I choked back tears, "I just lost the only friend I had left..."

I turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup... So there's that, and I'll update soon! But uh, you can't rush creativity... ha, yeah, cause this is creativity. <strong>

**Ugh, I went back to school today, we got a new student so now there's a total of _two_ boys in my class... yeah, it's a class of nine... I actually know him from some co-op thing I was in last year and you know the first thing he said to me today? "Don't you have a sister...? Like a twin?" Great, I'm known as my twin's sister... -.-**

**I hope my friend brings my jacket to choir practice Wednesday... I left it at her house. Sorry, getting off topic, my mind's just sort of... drifting, right now. So yeah... I'm tired... **

**Review! **

**Have a blessed day!  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	6. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Six: _Moving On_  
><em>Daniel's POV<em>

I stormed into my house, heartbroken by Percy's words. She had no excuses as to why she said that, Percy spoke her mind, she wouldn't say something unless she really meant it. I stuck my hands in my pockets and went upstairs to my room.

I felt the ring box still in my pocket, and took it out. I had forgotten to put it someplace else before Percy and I went to the orphanage. I sat on my bed and looked at the box, I opened it and scowled.

To think, I had actually thought about spending the rest of my life with that girl...

I closed the box and threw it carelessly into the nightstand drawer. I stood up and went downstairs. I picked up the phone, sitting on the chair beside it, and called the motel my grandmother and sister were staying at.

"Room 143, please," I said when I got through. I tapped my fingers on the chair's armrest and heard Julia say hello. "Julia, put Grandma on the phone, please," I said.

After a minute, Wendy was on the phone. "Grandma... you and Julia can come back," I started, "...Percy's not staying."

"Oh, where's she going, then?" she asked.

"Back to Neverland," I replied.

She asked why I would allow that and I sighed. "Because she doesn't belong here," I said, "She doesn't even want to be here and frankly I don't care what she does anymore."

"Well did you at least ask her?"

I was quiet for a minute, "No... I didn't get the chance but... she's not the one."

"Oh, Daniel, what happened?" she asked.

"Listen, I don't really wanna talk about it," I told her.

After saying goodbye, I hung up and sat back in the chair. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I swallowed the lump in my throat, refusing to be hurt by a girl.

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

I started walking to the park but soon decided that it would be best if I went and talked to James again. When I got to the orphanage, Faith greeted me... sort of.

"Oh, you're here again..." she said, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to James," I replied.

"James? Oh, one of those boys Daniel found a few years ago," she rolled her eyes, "He's in his room."

"Thanks," I muttered as I went up the stairs.

I walked down the hall and to James's room. He was sitting on one of the beds, talking to a couple other boys.

"Oh, hey, Percy," he said when he saw me, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," I glanced at the other boys, "...I'm leaving London, I wanted to say goodbye."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where are you going?"

I took a breath, "Where I belong... I'm going back, James." I looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Percy, no!" he protested, "You can't go back there!"

_"Why?"_ I demanded.

"You know what could happen," he replied, "And besides, Daniel would never let you leave."

"He already knows," I said with a cracking voice, "He doesn't care..."

James looked at the other boys and motioned for them to leave. When they were gone, James looked at me and asked, "Did you two have a fight...?"

I sat on the bed opposite him and hesitantly nodded. "Yeah... we did," I replied.

"What happened?"

I sighed. "He heard me say that I just wanted to leave the past, including him, and... I said that I didn't need him in my life, turned around, and there he was... Then he told me that he never wanted to see me again, so..." I trailed off and shrugged.

"Did he ask you?" he asked.

"Ask me what?" I fidgeted with my hands, wanting to just say what I had to say and leave.

"Forget it," James looked at the ground.

"Whatever," I looked my hands, "Listen, since I'm going back to Neverland... I'll be needing some new Lost Boys... including my second-in-command, what do you say? You wanna go back with me?"

He looked at me in shock. "You're crazy..." he whispered, "I'm never going back there."

I saw fear in his eyes and sighed. "I understand," I stood up, "I guess I'll see you the next time I make it to London."

I started to walk to the door and he said, "He loves you, you know?"

I took a breath, "Yeah, I know."

"Don't you care?"

I turned around and tossed him my pouch of pixie dust, which I had swiped from Daniel's room the previous night. "Come to Neverland sometime, bring the others, I'd love to see them."

James looked at the pouch, then at me. "Do you, or do you not, care about Daniel?" he asked seriously.

I glanced around and sighed. "I... I do, greatly, and I know he feels the same way but..." I shook my head, "I can't be with him, he just reminds me of the past and I don't want that. I'm moving on with my life and, even though I know it's going to hurt Daniel as well as myself, I need to let him go."

He was quiet and I said, "Well, goodbye James."

"Percy," he started, "please don't go..."

"My offer still stands, James," I told him, "If ever you get sick of this place, second star to the right... I'll always need my boys, you know."

He gave me a sad smile and I left.

* * *

><p>I got as far as Big Ben before I finally looked back.<p>

_You're so close, don't do this now... Don't look back, just keep going..._

I took a breath. "I'm sorry, Daniel..." I whispered and flew towards the Second Star.

A single tear slipped down my cheek.

Was I really doing the right thing...?

* * *

><p><strong>So um, yeah. This chapter is shorter than usual... I just thought that was a good place to stop. <strong>

**So, tell me what you think, please! :)**

**Because of the weather, school was canceled Wensday, Thursday, and today so... Great first week back from break! Ugh, so freakin' cold...! Last year, the public schools in my town had to have school on Saturdays for I think a month because of all the missed school days they to make up. ...I hate winter...**

**Anyway, Review! :D**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	7. Ask Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Seven: _Ask Her_  
><em>Percy's POV<em>

I could see it. Neverland. My home. It was just on the horizon. My heart ached to go back to London and be with Daniel, but I knew that I couldn't do that.

I landed on the beach and collapsed in the warm sand. "Home..." I breathed out.

I turned onto my back and breathed deeply, taking in the ocean's salty air. I sat up and looked out at the ocean. Even though I had just gotten there... it seemed to lonely. There were no shouts from the Lost Boys fighting and playing, no sound of Ashton scolding them when they took things too far...

I stood up and brushed the sand off of my clothes. I starting to walk to through the woods, to the far side of the island. It was almost dark, but I needed to see his grave.

I reached where the beach meets the trees and hesitantly walked onto the sand, I felt a wave of magic and did my best to ignore it. I saw the stones that marked Ashton's grave, and it all came flooding back. Everything, from the day I met him, to the day I lost him.

I sighed as I sat beside the grave, silent. After a few minutes, I finally mumbled, "I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed in me for leaving... you're gonna talk to me tonight, aren't you? I hope you do. I need some advice right now..." I was quiet for a few minutes longer as a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

I stood up and flew up to my perch. I looked out at my island. It was good to be back...

* * *

><p>"Percy! Jack took my pillow!" one of my boys complained.<p>

"Did not!" Jack protested.

I sighed and walked up to the arguing brothers, Jack was eight and his brother, Marco, was six. "Boys, it's time for bed," I said as I rubbed my eyes, "Jack, give Marco his pillow and get to sleep."

It had been a month since I returned to Neverland and I had acquired six new Lost Boys, all between the ages of six and eleven. I had forgotten how much trouble little boys were, but I loved having new Lost Boys, no matter how much I longed to have the original Lost Boys back.

Once I made sure all the boys were asleep, I went to my room. I sat on the hammock and sighed, I laid down and put my arms under my head. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was the same nightmare, as usual, but this time, as the water surrounded me, everything went black.

_"Ashton..." I breathed in relief._

_He appeared in front of me, sitting cross-legged in the air. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me._

_"What?" I asked, "Are you angry with me or something?"_

_"You're back in Neverland," he stated angrily, "You should've stayed in London, Percia!"_

_I cringed. "I couldn't!" I snapped, "P-Peter... he replaced me and my mother! I couldn't stand it any longer! I had to leave." Tears pricked my eyes and I refused to make eye-contact._

_He stood next to me now, clenching his fists. "He didn't replace you!" he told me defensively, "He moved on with his life! And I know that's not the real reason you left!"_

_The tears were falling now. "I can't l-let myself fall in love..." I whispered with a breaking voice._

_Ashton sighed and pulled me into a comforting hug. "Why not?" he asked, "Settle down, get married... have a few kids... Isn't that what you've always wanted?"_

_I was quiet for a minute and I rested my head on his chest, but there was no heartbeat. "Yes..." I finally said quietly, "But I've always wanted it... with you..."_

_He tensed and I looked up at him, but he didn't look at me. He hugged be tighter for a moment before letting me go._

_"I have to go," he told me._

_I shook my head as tears continued to flow down my cheeks. "Please don't," my voice was quiet and breaking, "I need you. I need to talk to you... Please stay."_

_He kissed my forehead and frowned, "Stop crying, Percy, I don't like to see you upset."_

_I closed my eyes and let out a breath. I looked at him and hugged him tightly again, unwilling to let go. "Percy," Ashton sighed and tried to push my arms away, "I have to go..."_

_I hugged him tighter. "But I don't want you to," I whispered._

_I looked at him and saw that he was fading... "No... no, please," I looked at him longingly._

_"I'm sorry," he used his hand to wipe my tears away, "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."_

_He was gone._

I jolted awake, tears were running down my face and my heart was pounding. I could still feel Ashton's arms and it made my heartache, longing to be with him again.

I heard the Lost Boys yelling from above ground and I quickly got up. I wiped my tears away and flew up the tunnel and out of the hideout.

The boys were crowded around someone and I raised an eyebrow. "Boys," I said and they instantly moved.

I smiled when I saw James. "You came," I said as I walked up to him.

He nodded, looking hurt. I motioned for the other boys to leave and when they were gone, I sat on a log in the clearing and he sat next to me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I went to talk to the other guys about you and... we got into a fight over whether or not you had really changed and... I left," he explained with a shrug.

Something else was bothering him, but I knew better than to ask about it. "Ok," I said, "So, you here to stay?'

He nodded and smiled, "I am."

I smiled, "I'm glad. Do you want to want to meet the rest of the Lost Boys, James?"

He nodded and said, "It's Slightly."

I smiled brighter and led him into the hideout.

After a few days, Slightly had become close the boys. Where as I, had become distant and angry. I hadn't spoke to Ashton since the day Slightly showed up, and the more I thought about the situation with Daniel, the angrier I got. My heart ached for Daniel's voice and Ashton's comforting embrace... And I missed my first Lost Boys so very much.

I was relaxing on my perch, just trying to clear my mind. I closed my eyes as I laid on my back, taking in the warm sunlight and the fresh air. I felt someone land next to me, but, figuring it was only Slightly, ignored it, waiting for him to speak.

"Where is he?!" a voice demanded and my eyes flew open.

"Daniel," I said emotionlessly as I stood up.

_"Where is he?!"_ he asked again as he glared at me.

"Daniel, this is Neverland, there are a lot of 'he's on it, you may want to specify," I stated, knowing well who he was talking about.

"You know who I'm talking about, Percy!" he snapped, "Where's James?!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no one here by that name," I hid a smirk as he clenched his fists.

"Where's Slightly..." he growled.

"Oh!" I said in sudden 'realization', "He should be at Mermaid Lagoon."

He took off towards Mermaid Lagoon and I followed. "Now wait a minute!" I yelled, "Just what do you think you're doing?!" I flew in front of him and he stopped.

"Everyone's been worried about him! I'm bringing him back to London!" he told me angrily.

He flew past me and I grabbed his arm. He turned and slapped me across the face. I let go of him and reared back in shock, my hand flying up to my cheek.

"How dare you?!" I yelled.

He seemed a bit fazed by his actions but shook it off, glaring at me. He flew off and I paused before going after him. He landed at Mermaid Lagoon, quickly followed by myself.

All of the Lost Boys were there and Slightly stared at us. His face went pale when he noticed the already forming bruise on my face and put the pieces together. "You hit her?!" he asked Daniel in shock.

Daniel was quiet, glaring at the ground. I clenched my fists and said, "He did. But that doesn't matter, he wants to take you back to London."

Slightly looked at Daniel who then said, "James, you don't belong here. There's a family back in London that wants to adopt you, if you come back with me, you'll have a family."

"_I'm_ his family," I said defensively, "And he won't go back!"

"Don't you think it's _his_ decision?" Daniel snapped and glared at me.

"I know what he wants," I stated, "And I know what's best for him!"

We started to argue and he raised his hand as if he would slap me again. I instantly stopped talking and took a breath, straitening my posture I looked at him, daring him to hit me. But he didn't.

I looked at Slightly and said, "It's your choice, Slightly, leave or stay? Just know that if you choose to leave now, you can never come back."

Slightly looked back and forth between me and Daniel and finally said, "I'll go back with you on one condition: you ask her." He looked straight at Daniel.

Daniel looked shocked. "There is no way I'm asking her _that,"_ he stated angrily as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Then I'm not going back," Slightly crossed his arms stubbornly.

Daniel let out an annoyed sigh and said, "I will do anything else to get you to come back to London with me."

"And all I ask is that you ask Percy a simple question!" Slightly glared at him.

_"No!"_ Daniel snapped.

Slightly was about to protest when I asked, "Ask me what?!"

Suddenly, all of the boys were yelling, demanding to know what was going on.

"Ask her already!" Slightly yelled.

"Fine!" Daniel turned and glared at me, "Will you marry me, Percy?!"

Everything went dead silent. Daniel's eyes widened and his cheeks turn a bright red color. My heart was beating rapidly and I took in a sharp breath. I looked at the boys, they all stared at me in shock, pain in here eyes... All except for Slightly, he looked at me with anticipation.

"W... what?" I whispered. I couldn't believe it... I didn't know what to say.

"Will you marry me...?" Daniel mumbled, staring at the ground.

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. I finally looked at him, and he met my eyes. I quickly looked away and, without a word, I ran into the woods.

I could hear Slightly and the others yelling at me, and a few were running after me. After I was several yards into the forest, I jumped into the air and took off, flying towards my perch.

I was running out of pixie dust and just made it to the perch when it ran out, and I feel onto my knees. I covered my mouth with my hand, choking back a sob. I leaned forward, taking in shallow breaths as tears streamed down my face.

This couldn't be happening...

* * *

><p><em>Daniel's POV<em>

I couldn't believe I asked her like that. After two years of talking about asking Percy to marry me, two years of planning just how I would ask her, I just blurt it out during an argument...

_Very romantic. _

I followed Percy through the woods until she flew off, after a moment of debating, I flew after her. She fell onto her perch, sobbing. Was the thought of marriage really that bad? Maybe just the thought of being married to _me..._

I hesitantly landed on the perch and knelt beside her. "Percy..." I started.

"Just go away..." she whispered without looking at me, "You're ruining everything..."

I sighed and she sat up fully. I gently put my hand on her cheek, turning her head so that she would look at me. A lump grew in my throat when I saw the bruise on her beautiful face... The bruise I had caused... I was so ashamed of hitting her...

That's when I noticed something, she looked younger. "You look... different," I said without thinking.

She scowled and looked at the ground. "Neverland's magic..." she muttered, "No adults allowed, remember? The longer I'm here, the younger I get, if I were here another few months I'd probably be fifteen again..." She managed a small laugh.

"I'm sorry I hit you," I apologized, "And... if you don't want to marry me... I understand."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at the setting sun. "It's too late for you to leave now," she said emotionlessly, "Take James and leave first thing in the morning. And don't you ever come back."

She stood up jumped down from the perch, landing a rock ledge then grabbing a vine and sliding down it. I watched as she walked away, sulking.

I felt like I had just been stabbed in the heart. I loved Percy, I wanted to make her happy... And if letting her stay on Neverland and never seeing her again did that, then so be it. I would leave her alone, if that was what she wanted.

But I would never stop loving Percia Pan.

* * *

><p><strong>There's that chapter, I will update soon! :)<strong>

**I'm sad... this story only has one review, can we please change that? **

**So you know how I said my friends read this story? Yeah, well the friend who 'quoted' it, she's in my church's choir, and on Friday we had a choir sleepover at her house and she read the two most recent chapters and freakin' yelled at me! And then she had me read her book and I freakin' love it! But she doesn't know how to continue and it's killing me! She wrote until a cliffhanger and now I'm dying... :'( The feels man... So today in church we kept glaring at each other... And yeah... But I REALLY WANT to read the rest of her book and if I don't, I'm gonna die... **

**Ok, Imma done now. SO, what do you guys think of this chapter?! Please tell me! And it's late, and I'm tired, so sorry if there are any mistakes in it... Another reason is I'm not wearing my glasses so the letters are little fuzzy... **

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<br>**


	8. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Eight: _Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow_  
><em>Percy's POV<em>

I woke up at dawn and, as usual, decided to go for a run on the beach. I was ran on the shoreline, letting the gentle waves hit my feet. My mind was focused on the events of the day before. Daniel... I wanted so badly to tell him yes, I wanted to get married so badly... and this was my only chance, but I couldn't marry him...

I had my boys to think about... But they would take care of themselves, couldn't they? What would happen if they were left on a magical island... with pirates... and Indians...

I sighed. I should never have left to find Peter... I should've kept my place as mother to the Lost Boys. That was where I belonged, not in London with my stupid father... I would never have met Daniel, I would never have lost Ashton... I would never have fallen in love with my best friend...

I would still have Ashton, I would still have Tootles and the Twins and all of my boys... I would still be a kid.

I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes and kept running. After a few more minutes, I felt a slight pain go through my foot. I yelped and stopped. I cursed under my breath and sat in the sand. I rubbed my foot and drew my hand back when I felt a small stream of blood.

I glanced at the ground and saw something half-buried in the sand. I picked up and my eyes widened slightly; it was my dagger, I had stepped on the blade. But I threw it into the ocean five years ago... how did it get back to the shore?

I shook my head and stood up, sliding the dagger into its sheath.

"Found your dagger?" James said from behind me.

I turned around and sighed. "Yeah... I did," I replied, "What are you doing up? Every time I try to wake you up this early, you hit me!" I laughed a bit.

"We need to talk, Percy," he said softly.

I took a breath. "There's nothing to talk about," I stated, "You're leaving with Daniel today and that's all there is to it."

"Percy..." he sighed, "I'm begging you, Daniel is heartbroken, please reconsider. He loves you, Percy, he's been talking about proposing since he graduated high school!"

I closed my eyes for a moment. "I said no and I mean it, I refuse to marry Daniel," I said sternly, "I want you and Daniel to leave... _now..._ before I do something I'll regret."

"Percy-"

_"Now..._ James..." I didn't meet his eyes, he looked so hurt...

He nodded hesitantly and turned. He walked away silently and I watched him leave. What happened to my happy little boy?

_I destroyed him._

That's what happened. Every decision I ever made only created a bigger problem. I was the reason the Lost Boys weren't talking. I was the reason Ashton was dead. I was the reason Peter lost his little girl... He wasn't the reason I was hurting. Everything I blamed on him was really my fault. All he ever did was love me like a father should, I just couldn't see that.

I blamed him for abandoning me, but he didn't, I was a little girl, anyone would think I was dead. I blamed him for Ashton's death, but that wasn't his fault either, if I hadn't gone to London in the first place, I would still have my best friend. I blamed him for my bitterness, but I made myself this way.

_Everything was my fault._

My whole world was crashing around me and it was all my fault. Tears were streaming down my face, more than I could control, and I fell onto my knees, sobbing.

_Daniel's POV_

I heard Percy get up and leave and after a little while, I woke up James and sent him to talk to her. I was sitting on a log around a small fire when James returned.

"What did she say?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Only that she refuses to marry you and that we have to leave _now."_

_"Now? _I wanted to talk to her first..." I trailed off when he shook his head.

"She's really upset," he told me, "I don't think it'd be a good idea to talk to her."

When he saw how hurt I was, he continued, "I've known Percy for quite a while and when she's upset, she really just wants to be alone to get her thoughts straight. Once she determines the right thing, she'll find you."

I glanced around and could see Percy walking slowly towards the camp. She had found her old tunic and was wearing it. Same old Percy... She was looking at the ground and her arms were crossed, but not in an angry way, she looked sad... But she hadn't noticed me and James.

"Let's go," I said quietly.

James looked behind him and when he saw Percy, he understood. We left before she got back to the hideout, before I could say goodbye. I knew that if I did, I would break.

So we left.

_We just left..._

And it hurt. So bad... I only wanted to protect her, to show her how much I loved her. I thought we'd have a life together, a future as bright as the sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes. I fought for her and I lost her. I watched her for five years, hoping that one day she would become her usual self... But the girl I fell in love with was gone, and I'd never get her back.

_All I wanted was to make her happy..._

We got back to London had sundown. I made sure James went back to the orphanage, he gave me a sorrowful glance before I left. I knew he felt guilty about what happened. He had left a note saying he went to live on Neverland, he knew I would go get him. He had planned everything, even getting me angry enough to ask Percy to marry me... He just didn't think about the possibility that she'd say no.

I walked home and was greeted by my grandmother. "Did you find James?" she asked me.

I nodded and started walking up the stairs. She noticed the hurt look on my face and asked, "What happened?"

I glanced at her then looked at the ground. "...Percy happened," I said quietly.

I walked to my room and closed the door, taking a breath. I sat on the bed and hesitantly opened the nightstand drawer. I took out the ring box. I kept it in there, I didn't know why, I knew I wouldn't need it, but I still kept it in the drawer...

I opened the box and looked at the ring. A few tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Daniel?" I heard Julia ask from the other side of the door, "Are you ok?"

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands.

_"No..."_

The next morning, I got up and went downstairs, carrying the ring box. Grandmother Wendy was already in the kitchen, as usual.

"Good morning, Daniel," she said with a smile, "What are you holding?"

I showed her the box and set it on the table. "I won't be needing this," I said.

I turned and walked out of the kitchen. I left the house and walked towards the Café. I remembered the first time I had gone to the Café with Percy. We talked so much, she told me all about herself and Neverland and the Lost Boys... It was then that I realized how much I liked her.

And when we kissed for the first time, I realized that I loved her. Do you ever just get that feeling that you know you've met the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with? That was the feeling I got... At least, I thought it was.

I shook my head._ You're not going to think about her anymore... She doesn't love you so stop wasting your time. _

I hesitated before walking into the Café. I sat down in the same booth we sat at so many years before... I closed my eyes, and remembered...

_"One day I'll take you to Neverland, you can meet the Lost Boys and fight Captain Hook!" Percy said so excitedly..._

I shook my head, smiling a bittersweet smile. She was one I wouldn't forget. I thanked her for the memories she gave me, and I was grateful to have loved her at all.

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

I reached the hideout and looked up to see James and Daniel flying away. Anger and regret filled me and I clenched my fists. I growled fire burned at my hands. I turned and swung my fist, oblivious to the magic, it flew from my hand and hit a nearby tree, causing it go up in flames.

My eyes widened and I stepped back, tripping over one of the logs in the clearing. I let out a breath and looked beyond the top of the burning tree. I could still see Daniel, my heart ached to follow him.

My mind told me to stay where I belong, but my heart told me that I where I belonged was with Daniel...

I covered my face with my hands as more tears came.

_ "No..."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I meant to take a different turn with this chapter but I guess I'll put my idea in the next chapter... <strong>

**So um, I still only have one review and... I still want to change that so... Review? Do you guys even like this story? I'm dying to know! **

**So yeah... And Yes, I used a Shakespeare quote as the title of this chapter. :P**

**have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	9. Surprise! Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Nine: _Surprise! ...Again  
>Percy's POV<em>

It had been a week since I made the worst decision of my life. I sent all of the Lost Boys to an orphanage in Ireland, none of them wanted to go back to England so I gave them new surroundings. I didn't want to hurt them like I did to the others...

I was alone on Neverland. I was left to my thoughts. I wanted so badly to find Daniel and tell him that I was wrong about everything... I wanted to tell him that I would love nothing more than to marry him... But I couldn't do that.

I loved him. But I couldn't show it.

I hated myself for being so stubborn... I admitted that I was wrong before, why couldn't I do it again?

I sighed as I sat on my perch, just staring out at the blue ocean. I could still feel the dark magic pulsing through my veins, just waiting to be released, but I promised myself I wouldn't go back to that... Dark magic was horrible... All I could feel was pain, constantly trying to fill that hole in my heart... Now that it was mostly gone...

_I could love again._

But it still hurt, it just felt wrong...

* * *

><p><em>James' POV<em>

That family Daniel mentioned on Neverland decided that they didn't want to adopt a kid that ran away and I was still stuck at the orphanage. But after a week of being back, I figured that I didn't have to be alone... I was going to talk to the others.

I walked up to Dennis-Tootle's- house and knocked on the door. He opened the door a few minutes later and scowled when he saw me. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We need to talk," I stated, "It's about... Percy."

He looked away. "I don't know who you're talking about," he lied.

"Come on, Dennis, we both know that's a lie!" I snapped, "She's better, I swear, she was here a couple weeks ago."

He closed his eyes. "Why...?" he asked quietly.

"Her magic's gone, Daniel brought her back," I explained, "But she was hurting and she left, she went back to Neverland. I did too. She's changed, Tootles, and the only thing she wants is for us to be friends again."

He cringed at the use of his Neverland name. "No way," he looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes, "She can't change, and I am not a Lost Boy anymore." His voice was quiet, making sure that his parents wouldn't hear us.

"I know you were hurt the worst out of all of us, I know how close you and Percy used to be," I sighed, "...All I ask is that the Lost Boys become friends again. For Percy's sake, we owe her that much."

"I owe her _nothing!"_

"You owe her _everything!"_ I glared at him, "She was the closest thing to a mother we ever had! She took care of us when we were sick and she put up with us through _everything!_ She gave up her biggest dreams for _us_ and you say that you don't owe her _anything?!"_

He glared at the ground, knowing I was right. "Don't come back here. _Ever."_

He slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><em>Daniel's POV<em>

Faith hated the design for the new orphanage and insisted that I redo them! She was getting on my last nerve and nothing could be worse!

"Daniel, are you sure you have to redo _all_ of your designs?" my grandmother asked me.

I sighed as I poured myself another cup of coffee. "Yes, Faith hates my original plans so..." I trialed off.

"But that's not fair, you worked so hard on them!"

"Yeah well life's not fair," I mumbled.

She sighed, "You're thinking about Percy again, aren't you?"

I clenched my fists. "Yes."

"Oh, Daniel, I know it's hard but the easiest thing to do now is to let go and move on," she told me.

"Easier said than done..." I muttered and walked out of the kitchen.

Just as I was walking to the den, the doorbell rang and I changed my path. I opened and saw a man with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I'm looking for Daniel Miller," he replied.

"You found him, what do you want?" He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him.

He took a breath. "Daniel..."

That's when it hit me, when I finally figured out why he looked so familiar... "Oh no," I clenched my fists, "Why are you here?" I glared at him angrily.

"I've been looking for you and Julia..."

_"Why?!"_

"I wanted to apologize for leaving," he told me, "I'm so sorry, Daniel."

He was actually apologizing. After all these years... he was back. He wanted something. But what? What would bring him back, after so many years, to his children?

Why was my _father,_ Jonathan Miller, back after _eleven_ years?

* * *

><p><strong>So annoyed and angry with my older siblings right now... Long Story that I'm not gonna bore you with today...<strong>

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**Have a blessed day.  
>Nydroj<strong>


	10. Hook

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Ten: _Hook_

_Percy's POV_

_"Percy-"_

_"Shut up!" I yelled at Ashton, "How could you?!"_

_"I'm sorry but-"_

_"I told you to shut up!" I snapped, "Leave me alone."_

_I willed the dark space to change back to the plane crash, but I could hear Ashton yelling my name. _

My eyes shot open and I looked around, I was below deck of the Jolly Rodger. My wrists were tied together by rope, holding me to a post. How could Hook do this to me? And how _dare_ Ashton keep it from me?!

I sat up and closed my eyes, remembering the night before...

_I was sitting at my perch, fiddling with my dagger as usual, when I noticed the Jolly Rodger out at Skull Rock. I hadn't seen Hook in so long, I decided to pay him a visit and ask for advice. _

_I flew towards the ship and landed on the deck. It seemed deserted. _

_"Hook?!" I called but there was no reply. _

_Something felt wrong... So of course I had to check it out. I walked to the captain's cabin and knocked on the door. "Hook...?" I said cautiously. _

_When I didn't hear anything, I opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The place was a mess and Hook was no where to be found. I took a step inside and that was when it happened: a net fell on top of me and I dropped to the floor. _

_"Hey!" I yelled in protest. _

_I heard a chuckle and Hook stood in front of me. "What the heck, Hook?!" I yelled. _

_He smiled wickedly. "Finally," he said, "Finally, after all these years, I will get my revenge."_

_"What are you talk-"_

_Before I could finish, something hit the back of my head and everything went black. _

_While I was out, I started dreaming and Ashton popped in. He decided that it would be a good idea to tell me that Hook had been planning on using me to get to my father since the day he found me. And Ashton had agreed to help him. _

_He said he only agreed because he didn't know me at the time and he didn't want to be 'replaced'. No wonder he was so nice to me... But what had stopped him? Why didn't he ever help Hook?_

_It was then that we got into the argument and somehow, even in a dream, I found a way to storm off. _

I heard a laugh and a figure emerged from the shadows. "Hook!" I yelled angrily.

"Having fun up there, Percia?" he asked mockingly.

"You tricked me!" I said, feeling betrayed, "I thought you were my friend..."

"Ah but you see, the daughter of my enemy cannot be my friend," he explained, "No, my dear, the daughter of my enemy is also my enemy."

I took a breath. "Tell me about your deal with Ashton," I said sternly.

"Oh, him, yes, a rather disappointing young man-"

"Take that back!" I demanded as I stood up and stepped towards him, "Ashton was a strong and brave man and you know that!"

"Oh, sensitive, aren't we?" he examined his hook as though it were interesting, "How could you love a person that was willing to trade your life in order to keep his power?"

"Power?" I questioned.

"The Power of the Next Pan. He... or she... that takes Peter Pan's place, will receive unbelievably strong magic when they accept their destiny-"

It clicked. Somehow I knew this, but I never been told it.

"This magic will be used to destroy the original Pan," I continued as I stared at the ground, "and reveal the holder's destiny. This magic will be strong enough to do anything, it can make the holder's dreams come true. But this all comes with a price: the holder can't leave Neverland for more than three days a year... And they can never be in love, or they will die."

He smirked. "You know of this prophecy?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Your deal, Hook, tell me about it." I glared at him.

"Ashton was going to kill you," he stated flatly, "He would receive the power he deserved and help me kill Peter Pan. But he backed out soon after he met you... So now it's up to me to get my revenge."

"...What are you going to do to me?"

He smiled wickedly and left.

My heart was pounding, I had never been so scared in life. Hook was a pirate, there was no telling what he would do to me. No one else was on the island... Peter couldn't come back and Daniel probably didn't care enough to...

_No one could help me now. _

* * *

><p><em>Peter's POV<em>

I was sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper, when Laura walked in, holding a letter. "Honey, there's a letter for you," she said as she sat on the couch's armrest and handed it to me.

I took it and looked at the return address. All it said was 'Hook'. A small wave of fear washed over me and I hesitantly opened it. "Who's it from?" Laura asked as I took the letter out of the envelope, along with a picture.

"Well... I'm not sure," I mumbled as I started to read the letter.

My eyes widened and I looked at the picture. "What's wrong, Peter?" Laura asked me.

"Percy's been kidnapped..." I whispered. I rubbed my eyes, holding back tears of worry.

"Oh no, Peter, I'm so sorry..." Laura put her hand on my shoulder, "Is that a ransom note?"

I took in a shaky breath. "Of sorts..." I showed the picture.

Percy's wrists were tied together by a rope, which was tied to a post. She was glaring at the camera, she looked angry, but at the same time, scared.

"What do they want?" my wife asked.

I was quiet. "...Me."

"What?"

I sighed. "The man who kidnapped her..." I paused, "He's an old enemy of mine... And he wants revenge..."

"We have to call the police," she walked to the phone.

"No!" I said quickly and stood up. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her sternly, "Laura, there's something I've been keeping from you..."

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

I hesitated. "Percy's... not, going to college..."

"Well then where has been all these years?"

I swallowed. No way was she going to like the answer. "Neverland."

"This is no time to be joking, Peter!" she snapped, "Tell me the truth!"

"I am!" I protested, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I need you to believe me, Laura, I am Peter Pan, the one from the stories. I got stranded here several years ago and grew up, that's when I met Paige and we were married. We had Percy... The plane crash didn't just claim Paige's life, it took me away from my daughter.

"She was found by Captain Hook and he brought her to Neverland. I thought she was dead but five years ago, she found me and... things happened... She almost died, but instead her best friend died, more bad things happened and... That was that..."

Laura looked at me, confusion and hurt in her eyes... I looked away from her, waiting for a reply. "You're crazy..." she whispered and ran to the stairs.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, I let it out slowly and heard Laura come back down. I looked at her, she was holding Jake and I almost asked what she was doing. Before I could, she left. She ran out the door and was gone...

I wanted to run after her but I couldn't, I was dumbstruck. I tried to shake the numb feeling and sat on the couch. I looked at the picture of Percy again and anger and regret filled me... I should never have let her go back to Neverland...

I stood up quickly and walked to the door. I had to tell Daniel, I knew he was angry with Percy but I needed his help.

_Daniel's POV_

"You want something, what is it?" I asked my father.

"Daniel, I only want your forgiveness!" he insisted, "I shouldn't have left, I'm sorry! It was a long time ago, I've regretted the decision ever since."

"Then why didn't you come back?" I snapped.

He sighed. "I didn't know what I would say," he muttered.

Before I could say anything, the doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

Peter was there, he looked worried. An uneasy feeling settled over me as I asked, "What's wrong?"

He handed me a picture and I took it. "Percy's been kidnapped," he replied, "...By Hook."

My eyes widened and I looked at the picture.

"Who's Percy?" Jonathon asked as he walked up behind me and looked at the picture.

"Nobody..." I mumbled.

"My daughter," Peter said, "...And you are?"

"I'm Daniel's father, Jonathon Miller," he replied, "Daniel, who's Percy?"

"Like he said, he's daughter," I replied in annoyance.

"Daniel," he gave me a serious yet amused look.

"Just an old friend... that's all," I explained.

"An old 'friend' or an old _girl_friend?" he smirked.

"It was never official..." I muttered as I rolled my eyes, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Daniel," Peter said and I looked at him, "I need your help saving Percy."

"Well what does Hook want?" I asked him.

"Me," he replied, "But I know him, he's a pirate and he can't be trusted, he won't free her even if he gets what he wants. We need to save her before we make any bargains..."

"What about her curse? You can't return to Neverland or you'll die."

"No, I can't set _foot_ on Neverland," he corrected, "As long as I don't touch the ground, I'll be fine. Will you help me?"

I was quiet. Percy made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with me... but if I didn't help, she and Peter would both die... I sighed.

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Day! XD ...But the weather's too bad to do anything, which sucks greatly... I'm really hoping youth group doesn't get cancelled tonight... <strong>

**I feel like the only reason I'm still writing this story is because of my friends... So yeah, REVIEW! **

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	11. Help is Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Eleven: _Help is Coming_  
><em>Laura's POV<em>

I sat in the car for a few minutes after Jake in his car seat. I took a breath and turned on the car. I wasn't sure where I was going, or if I'd go back, but I had to get away for at least a little while. I thought about going to my mother's house, but she had warned me that there was something off about Peter when I married him, I didn't want her to know that she was right.

So instead, I drove to the café. I got Jake out of the backseat and walked inside. I sat at a booth and ordered a drink. I sighed as I went over the facts.

Percia was my stepdaughter, she was kidnapped. Peter was my husband, the father of my son, I made him a promise... But he was talking about Neverland, and Captain Hook, and... and... And he was still my husband, and she was still my stepdaughter. Crazy or not, I had to keep my promise to love, honor, and obey.

_I had to help Percia._

* * *

><p><em>Daniel's POV<em>

I sat on the couch in my living room with Peter and Jonathon. I was quiet as my father asked about Neverland and Percy... I kept to my thoughts, thinking about Percy and praying that Hook wouldn't harm her. If he hurt her in any way, I would kill him.

"Daniel," Peter said, "you're awfully quiet, are you alright?"

I looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, "How are we going to help Percy?"

"I'll distract him while you free her, then she can take care of herself," he replied.

"What if he hurts her?" I asked, trying to hide my worry for her.

Fear appeared in his eyes. "He won't..." he tried to say reassuringly but sounded unsure himself, "Let's go, it'll take all night to get to Neverland."

I nodded and stood up. "I'm coming with you," Jonathon said as he also stood.

"No, you're not," I told him sternly, "We don't need your help."

"Daniel, Hook has a whole pirate crew that will be waiting for us, we need all the help we can get," Peter said.

"Then we'll get James to help," I insisted.

"Daniel..." Peter looked at me pleadingly, "Please, think about Percy..."

I looked away in annoyance. Was he really using her against me? I sighed and looked at Jonathon. I nodded at him before walking out of the room. "I'll be right back," I told them.

I started walking towards the orphanage. I soon broke into a run.

When I got to the orphanage, I immediately went to James' room. He looked at me and before he could say anything, I did, "Percy's been kidnapped."

"What?" he asked in shock, "By who?!"

"Hook," I replied, "Will you help us?"

"Um..." he was quiet for a minute, "I will, but I think we'll need some more help. I'll try to get the Lost Boys. You and Peter should go, I don't know how long it'll take me to convince them to help but I'll be there soon."

I nodded. "Ok, and hurry." I left quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Peter's POV<em>

Daniel got back to the house right after I taught Jonathon how to fly. It was miracle that nether one of them freaked out.

"I talked to James," Daniel said, "He's gonna try to get the Lost Boys to help, he'll meet us at Neverland later."

"Ok, we have to go," I said as I tossed him the pouch of Pixie Dust.

We walked to the door and when I opened it... I saw Laura. "Laura..." I trailed off.

"I left Jake with my mother, and I'm coming with you," she told me.

"Uh... What?" I questioned.

"When we were married, I made you a promise to love, honor, and obey, and to be with you through the good times and the bad," she explained, "And I intend to keep that promise."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you," I said quietly.

I pulled away and took her hand. Daniel stood next to me and I took a pinch of Pixie Dust from the pouch. "You ready?" I asked Laura as I sprinkled the dust on her, she nodded, "Ok... here we go..."

And just like that, the four of us were flying towards the Second Star.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really short, I'm sorry! But I felt like this was good place to end it. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise! <strong>

**And I couldn't have written this chapter without my marvelous friend, so thank you! :)**

**On another note: Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! And anyone that reads my stories are my Valentine! ...In other words: #foreveralone Lol, just kidding! I don't care about that. **

**So yeah... Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	12. The Power of the Next Pan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Twelve: _The Power of the Next Pan_  
><em>Daniel's POV<em>

We found Hook's ship docked at Skull Rock. "You know the plan?" Peter asked me.

"Yes, you're the bait," I replied plainly.

He rolled his eyes. "Just don't touch the ground," I reminded him and he nodded.

"Ok, let's go," he said.

We flew towards the ship cautiously. It seemed abandoned.

"It's a trap, be careful," Peter warned me.

Jonathon, Laura, and I hid behind the sail of the ship as Peter called for Hook.

"Hook! I'm here for my daughter, you coward!" he yelled.

There was chuckle, then footsteps, and a voice, "You ready to give up, Pan?"

"Where is Percy?!" Peter demanded.

I peeked out from behind the sail and saw Hook and Peter by the wheel of the ship.

I saw that the hatch leading to the lower deck was open. "You two stay here in case Peter needs help," I told Jonathon and Laura, "I'll get Percy."

When Hook wasn't looking, I flew down the hatch. I glanced around and behind me, saw Percy unconscious on the ground. There was a rope on the ground and I saw that one end was tied around her wrists and the other, attached to a pole.

I walked up to her and knelt on the ground. I studied her. There were bruises on her arms as well as a few cuts and scrapes. My eyes landed on one cut in particular: a long, vertical one on her right forearm. I growled.

Hook had hurt her...

I shook her gently. She winced and her eyes shot open, showing fear. After a moment, she glared at me. "Why are you here? Where's Peter?!"

"Shhh!" I said quickly, "He's distracting Hook, so be quiet or we'll _all_ be caught!"

She sat up and almost fell back down, but held herself up. She let a pain-filled groan escape her lips and I could see that she was holding back tears. She leaned against the post she was tied to and I started to untie the rope around her wrists.

"Where's your dagger?" I asked, she gave me a questioning look, "James told me you found it. Where is it?"

"Hook... he took it and..." she trailed off as she looked at the cut on her arm.

Before I could say anything else, or was able to finish untying her, she was pulled to the side and backwards. She cried out in pain. A cry that broke my heart...

I looked up and saw three members of Hook's crew. One of them was holding the rope that held Percy and the other two held swords.

"Let her go!" I demand.

"Daniel, ru-" before she could finish, she was gagged.

"Daniel!" I heard Peter yell from up above.

I looked at Percy, she looked at me pleadingly, but I knew I couldn't handle three pirates by myself, I needed help. I flew towards the house and heard her scream, most likely yelling at me, from under her gag. I ignored it and flew up to the main deck.

Peter was cornered by Hook, Jonathon was knocked out, surprise, surprise, and Laura was running from a pirate. I looked around for any sign of James and the other Lost Boys but no such luck.

I flew towards Peter and right into Hook, pushing him out of the way.

"Did you find Percy?" Peter asked me.

"She's below deck with three pirates, tied and gagged, she can't get away and... she's pretty angry with me right now," I explained.

"Isn't she always?"

"...True," we heard Laura scream, "Go help your wife, I'll take care of Hook." My eyes darkened as pure anger washed over me.

I grabbed a sword that had been dropped on to the deck and flew towards Hook.

"Oh and who are you?" Hook asked, unimpressed.

I growled and lunged at him, holding the sword forward. But he stepped out of the way and chuckled.

"Oh I get it..." he said with a smirk, "You're the boy in love, aren't you? You love Percy, don't you?"

I was quiet. "...But she doesn't feel the same, does she?" he guessed.

I swiped the sword at him again but missed. "You hurt her..." I said angrily, "How dare you?!"

"Oh, you're the _protective_ boy in love," he laughed, "And she's the Lost Girl that will never fall in love. She will _never_ love you, and you will _never_ be able to save her."

He looked behind us and I spun around. The pirates had come up from below deck, and one of them was holding a sword to Percy's neck. There was a cut on her face and she looked terrified. I had never seen her so scared.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Peter yelled.

Percy gave him an annoyed look before glaring at me.

"You know what I want, Pan!" Hook said.

Peter looked torn. After a moment, he flew towards Percy. "You need to accept your destiny, Percy: you need to accept who you are..." he told her.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head as much as she could with the sword at her throat. "Percy, do it, please," he begged quietly, "For me..."

She closed her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek. Soon, her hands were glowing, then the glow spread and she was enveloped in magic.

Peter had told me about the Power of the Next Pan... I knew why she was reluctant to summon it. The power would be stronger than her dark magic and it would be used to kill Peter...

Percy opened her eyes, they glowed a bright yellow and magic shot from her hands. The pirates backed away from her as the rope around her wrists tore apart and she yanked off the gag around her mouth. She clenched her fist, she was still glowing with new power.

I could see tears of frustration run down her face and an unsettling feeling washed over me. She hadn't summoned the Power of the Next Pan, she summoned her dark magic...

Percy stepped forward and raised her hand, magic flew from her palm and hit Hook in the chest. He fell and she closed her eyes, the glow of magic subsiding. She took in a deep breath and dropped to her knees.

I flew to her and dropped to the ground. "Percy, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

She tried to speak but only a sob came out. "This isn't over..." she whispered, "The best I could do was a paralysis spell, and who knows how well that worked...?"

"Really? That whole dramatic, magic summoning thing was for a _paralysis_ spell?"

"In case you've forgotten, my magic was drained, I needed it back, so yeah, that's what that was," Percy snapped, "Now get out of here before Hook's able to move again."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied, "But I can't leave, not with dark magic. I won't allow myself to hurt the people I love, not again... So go. _All_ of you."

I glanced around the boat, Jonathon just woke up and Laura was walking towards us.

"Percy, are you alright?" Peter asked her, he had been studying her cuts and bruises.

Percy glanced at the ground. "I'm fine, Peter," she told him.

He touched her right arm and she flinched, pulling away. "Percy, you're hurt, badly... Please let me help you," he said quietly.

"No, I don't need anyone's help, I'm fine!" she snapped, "Now get outta here before I do something I'll regret!"

_"Percia!"_ Laura scolded, "Peter is your father and you will _not_ threaten him!"

"It wasn't a _threat!"_ Percy glared at her stepmother, "It was a _warning!_ Once the dark magic takes over, there's no telling what I'll do!"

"Percy, are you sure you'll be ok?" Peter asked her.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok..." Peter sounded reluctant but he knew that he should leave before something else happened.

Peter, Laura, and Jonathon flew into the air while I stayed behind. She glanced at me before looking at the ground. I took her hand gently. "Percy... please come back with us," I said quietly.

"I... I want to... but I can't," she whispered, "The magic..."

"If you truly don't want to hurt us then you won't, please."

She closed her eyes, "Go..."

I sighed and pulled her towards me, hugging her tightly. She winced, but didn't pull away. Suddenly, she gasped and pushed me away, then cried out in pain, falling to the ground.

"Percy!" Peter yelled.

I spun around and saw her on the ground, with a sword lying next to her. I looked across the ship and saw Hook standing, looking pleased.

Percy was holding her side, tears slipping down her face. I didn't like what I saw, the gash in her side was... terrible.

"Summon the power and you'll live, Percia!" Hook said with a laugh.

"Percy, do it!" Peter told her as he knelt beside her. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it on her injury, applying pressure to the wound.

"I can't!" Percy sobbed, "You'll die... I can't!"

"You have to! I don't care about myself, Percy, I only care about you!" Peter said as he began to cry.

"I won't save myself and kill you."

"Percia, _please!_ You have to..."

Percy let out another cry of pain. "I can't!" she looked at him pleadingly, "Please don't make me..."

I looked away and realized that I was crying as well, Laura was too, a little bit.

"Do it, Percy!" Hook demanded, "Save yourself! Forget about the man that abandoned you all those years ago! The man that never really cared about you!"

Even through her tears, I could see that Percy was infuriated by Hook's words. "He's my father... I won't sign his death warrant just to save myself..." she growled through clenched teeth.

She closed her eyes and held back another sob.

"Percy, please, accept who you are, or you'll bleed to death..." Peter said plainly.

"I know," she let out a shaky breath, "just let me... get out of here, if you leave now you'll be able to save yourself, please, Peter, I'm begging you."

Peter studied her for a moment, she was pale and weak. "Percy, please..." he sounded so desperate.

It then that realization dawned on me: this was my fault. Percy pushed me out of the way, it should've been me dying, not Percy.

I closed my eyes for a moment before I could a choked, "...Fine."

I looked at Percy and Peter said, "All you have to do is accept who you are... If you're meant to be the next Pan, which you are, you'll gain the power and you'll be alright."

Percy was quiet for a minute before she whispered, "I am Percia Hope Pan, I am the daughter of Peter and Paige Pan..." with every word, her voice became shakier and weaker, "...I am a Lost Girl... I am mother of the Lost Boys. I... I am the next Pan..."

She began to glow again, brighter than ever, and Hook yelled in victory. But then the glow died down, and nothing happened. She looked at herself. "What happened...?" she asked, "I... I... thought..."

Peter was just as shocked as Hook was and I was even more worried.

Before anyone could say anything, we heard someone say, "Lost Boys are here!"

We all looked up and saw James and the other Lost Boys. "My boys..." Percy said quietly and she smiled.

The boys flew down and started fighting the pirate crew. James flew towards Percy and landed next to her.

"Why are you here...?" Percy asked weakly.

"I'm a Lost Boy, Percy, I always have been and I always will be," James replied, "We came to help."

Percy was about to say something, but it was then that something marvelously terrible happened: James began to glow brightly. Peter gasped in shock.

"What's going on?" James asked worriedly.

"It's you..." Percy whispered, "The next Pan... it's you, James..."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, who thought it was actually gonna be Percy? So yeah, Percy's dying, the next Pan has been found, which is bad news for Peter so... Yeah...<strong>

**Wait, what is this?! _Three_ updates in like four days?! What kind of sorcery is this?! It's a record! ...I have way too much time on my hands...**

**On another note: It's Valentine's Day! I hate this holiday. Seems pointless to me... I mean if you love someone shouldn't you show it everyday of the year just as much as you do on this holiday? So yeah... there's my thoughts on the 'Day of Love'. **

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	13. Same

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Thirteen: _Same_  
><em>Percy's POV<em>

All I could feel was a mix of joy, fear, and pain. I was happy to see my boys together again but James would kill Peter... and I would die as well.

The glow around James died down but the power was still visible. "Be careful, Peter..." I whisper.

"I'll be fine, Percy," he told me as he continued to cry, "James, help Percy."

James turns to me and kneels beside Percy. He raises his hand over the wound and his hand began to glow.

"James, no!" Hook yelled.

James hesitated but didn't stop. Suddenly, I grabbed his wrist. "Wait," I told him, "Hook's right... I summoned the dark magic... you have good magic... The two don't mix in the same body... it'll kill me..."

"No it won't, you'll be ok, Percy," Peter said, "James, go ahead."

"No," I gripped James' wrist tighter and my magic burned him.

I pulled away quickly. "That happened just by touching him... imagine what the two forces... would do if they were together in one body..." I winced in pain.

"Can't you heal yourself then?" James asked me.

I shook my head. "Not if I want to get rid of the dark magic again..."

"It's better than dying..." Peter said quietly, "Do it, Percy."

"No... I'd rather die than be evil forever..." my voice was fading and I was becoming weaker every second.

I looked at Daniel and realized that he was crying. I looked away. "Go stop, Hook... I'll be fine..." I whispered weakly.

James stood up and returned to the fight but Peter and Daniel were hesitant. "Daniel, keep pressure on the wound, I'm going after Hook," Peter said and flew off.

Daniel knelt beside me and hesitantly put his hands on my side, pressing on it slightly. I winced and he drew back. "I'm ok..." I say quietly.

He puts his hand back over the handkerchief and press down. "Bandages... in the..." My vision began to blur. Before I could finish what I was going to say, my eyes closed. I could hear the fight and Daniel yelling my name but it's distant...

_I was standing in darkness. Pain shot through my body but slowly began to subside. _

_"Finally you're back!" Ashton said worriedly, "Percy, there's something you should know... I was going to tell you earlier but you left..."_

_I looked at him emotionlessly. "...I'm dying, Ashton," I told him, "Nothing you tell me could matter now..."_

_"Percy, you're not going to die," he said, "And I'm pretty sure you're going to want to listen to what I have to say."_

_"What is it?" I rolled my eyes. _

_"James..."_

I shot awake, sitting up. I yelled in pain and gripped my side. Daniel had moved me to the side of the ship to be away from the fighting.

"Percy, it's ok, lie down," Daniel told me.

I looked at James. "He... he..." I stammered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at Hook, then back at James. "H... how?" I took a breath and sat on my knees.

"What are you doing? Percy, you need to stay still."

"Daniel..." I looked at him, I winced, "James and Hook... just help me up."

"No, Percy, you need to rest," he sighed, "James can take care of himself..."

I shook my head. I tried to stand, but I fell back to my knees and let out a cry of pain.

"Percy..."

I reached up and grabbed the side of the ship. I pulled myself up and tried to control my breathing.

"Percy, you're going to hurt yourself, please, lie back down," he begged.

"I'm fine."

I held out my hand towards Hook and my dagger flies out of the sheath he had it in. Hesitantly, I move my hand towards James, and the dagger cuts his arm.

He cried out in shock and pain and looked at me. "What the heck, Percy?!" he yelled angrily.

The fighting halted and everyone looked at me. I looked at Hook, who was staring at the ground. "Check his arm," I said, "Look for the scar."

Everyone was still, until finally, James grabbed Hook's arm and rolled up the sleeve. There was a scar, in the same place that James' arm was just cut.

"What's a scar supposed to prove?" James asked.

"You're one and the same," I stated numbly, "You're both Captain James Hook."

**•••**

**Ok, so long-story-short, my friend pointed out to me that Hook's name in the movie is James and Slightly's name in the book is James (which I find odd) but then she suggested that they be the same person and I'm like YASS!**

**However this isn't the friend I mentioned before, this is our other friend 'Olive'. *evil smile* And I know this is short but oh well! Next chapter will be longer!**

**Have a blessed day.**

**~Nydroj**


	14. Ashton

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Fourteen: _Ashton_  
><em>Percy's POV<em>

"How is that possible?" James asked me.

I motioned for my dagger to return to me and it did. I put it in its sheath and looked at James. "...Somehow, he came back in time..." I replied.

He looked at Hook. "Why?"

Hook sighed. "I needed to change something..."

"Change _what?!"_

"Peter's death," he shot a glare at my father, "When I became the next Pan, I accidently killed him, Percy never forgave me... Apparently, she lied when she said she'd always come back... I've been trying to get back to this day to make it so that Percy would become the next Pan... If she killed her father, the only person she could blame would be herself..."

"But you're the one that brought me to Neverland in the first place..." I said, "If you didn't... this wouldn't have happened."

"But I wanted the memories... I wanted to keep you in my life, you cared so much about me and that was all I ever wanted."

"Then why were you planning to kill me?!" I shook the dizziness that started to take over.

"I was never going to kill you! Who told you that?!"

_"You_ did..."

"No, you already knew about it, who told you?"

I took a breath. I hadn't told anyone about Ashton visiting me in my dreams... They'd think I was crazy, or just dreaming... They just wouldn't believe me.

Before I could say anything, I collapsed onto the ground. My heart rate slowed, I felt dizzy and my vision was blurring. I didn't know what was happening but I forced myself to keep my eyes open.

I heard fighting and yelling and Peter calling my name.

_Daniel's POV_

"Take her back to the hideout!" Peter told me as he fought one of the pirates.

"Don't you need me to help out here?" I asked.

"Just take her to the hideout, bandage her wound and get back!"

I took a breath and put one hand under Percy's back and the other under her knees. I started to lift her off of the ground but she winced and I stopped, I didn't want to hurt her. She glanced at me and I picked her up completely, she tensed.

I flew to the hideout quickly and inside. I walked into Ashton's room and set her on the bed, making sure she was comfortably leaning against the headboard. She groaned and I sighed. I pushed her hair out of her face and looked at her. She looked worse than when I first brought her back to London.

"I'll be right back," I said quietly.

I left the room and went to hers. I found a first-aid kit on the table and grabbed them. From the main room I got a bowl of water and a hand towel.

I went back into Ashton's room and set the bowl first-aid on the nightstand. I put the washcloth in the water and lifted Percy's shirt just enough to be able to see the wound completely. I cleaned the skin around the injury and took out gaze and an Ace wrap.

I put the gaze on the wound carefully, she flinched and I closed my eyes for a minute. I took the Ace wrap and started to wrap it around her side, about three inches above her waist. She groaned.

"It's ok, Percy..." I told her gently, "You'll be ok..."

She tried to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes were half-open and she wasn't looking at anything in particular. I used adhesive tape to keep the Ace wrap in place and helped her lie down.

"Everything will be fine, Percy, I promise," I said. I looked at the cut on her forearm and sighed.

I picked up the washcloth and cleaned the cut. I wrapped it the same way and looked at her. That was all I could do to help her. "I'll be back, ok? Get some rest..."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I left, going back to the Jolly Roger.

_Percy's POV_

I heard Daniel leave and my vision became worse. I saw something- someone, standing over me. The image was faded but I could make out the face as clear as day. And it shocked me. He smiled at me lovingly and put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll be ok," he told me.

He moved his hand from my shoulder to my cheek, "...I love you, Percy."

_Ashton_ was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up hours later to the sound of boys talking in the hideout. I opened my mouth to call for them but could only manage a weak, "...Boys?"<p>

It became dead silent and one by one, the Lost Boys entered the room. Lead by James. I smiled weakly. "I missed you, guys," I told them.

They were quiet as they looked at one another. Tootles was the first to speak, "Are you alright, Percy?"

"...I'm fine. Thank you all for helping... But what about Hook...?" I looked at James.

"Gone."

"How?"

"I refused to become him."

I nodded slightly and he was about to say something else when I did, "Can you take my magic away?"

"I... I don't know..." he replied.

"...Try... Please try."

Hesitantly, he put his hand on my arm and closed his eyes. But then he looked at me and said, "I don't want to hurt you... You said that dark magic and good magic don't mix..."

"There's a difference between being healed with magic, and being stripped of magic..."

He nodded and focused on his powers. I felt a rush of dark magic as it fought to stay, I winced in pain. But then I couldn't feel the magic anymore. I smiled.

"You did it... Thank you..."

"Do you want me to heal you now...?"

I nodded and held his hand over my heart. But just as his hand started to glow, something appeared in a flash of light and blocked the magic. I felt a shock, there was a scream and then a crash...

James had been thrown backwards, but there was something else. On the other side of the room, a figure was on the ground, having hit the wall. I looked at it, and it stood up, turning to face me.

My eyes widened. It was impossible... "You're welcome," he said sarcastically, "I was shocked out of the after life, do you _know_ how painful that is?! By the way, just because you get rid of magic, doesn't mean it's permanently gone from your system! James could've fried you!"

"Wh... How...?" I stared at him in shock, _"Ashton?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know what I'm doing anymore! Like, how the heck do I continue off of this?! I just... I don't know anymore man... I'm too tired to be writing right now... <em>Ugh!<em> **

**And lately I've been dying to write a Swanfire (_Once Upon a Time_) story but I have no idea what to write for it... I don't even know, ok? My stupid little author's notes make no sense... so yeah...**

**Review!**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	15. Lagoon Poison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Fifteen: _Lagoon Poison _  
><em>Percy's POV<em>

"Wh... what happened?" I asked as I stared at Ashton, "How...?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt, I blocked James' magic and somehow... it brought me back..." he explained.

"Bu-but, how did you even able to block it...?"

"Percy... it's hard to explain," he looked at me, "Some sort of magic, for a few minutes it was strong enough for me to appear..."

I wanted to ask more questions, but I didn't. I stared at him and blinked back tears. "Boys..." I said with a shaky voice, "Can I talk to Ashton alone for a little bit?"

They nodded and left. James looked at us for a minute before walking out of the room. Ashton sat next to me and looked at the bandage wrapped around my wound. "You should change the gaze," he said.

I sighed and tried to sit up. I winced and he helped me. I studied him before putting my hand on his cheek. I pulled back, as if he would disappear by a single touch. "You're really here..." I whispered.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm really here." He smiled at me.

A few tears fell and I looked at my lap. He took my hand in his gently and said, "I can't believe you're grown up..."

"I can't believe you're alive..."

Before he could say anything else, Peter and Daniel walked in. "You really are back..." Daniel said quietly and looked at me, "How are you feeling, Percy?"

I shrug. "We should probably take you to a hospital," he said.

I shake my head quickly. "No... no hospital, I'm fine here."

"He's right, Percy," Peter agreed, "We need to make sure you'll be ok."

"I'll be fine!"

"Percy, maybe just this once, you should listen to your father," Ashton told me.

I looked at him. "And what can a hospital do that can't be done here?"

"Percia." Ashton looked at me sternly.

I sighed. "But what if they ask questions?" I asked, "What are we supposed to tell them?"

"Tell them that you were attacked," Daniel told me.

"But they would tell the police and start an investigation."

"Percy, please."

"...Fine."

Daniel started to pick me up and I held back a cry of pain. "I'm sorry..." he said and hesitated.

"It's okay, I'm fine..."

He picked me up and Peter said, "Laura, Jonathon, and I will start towards the star, Percy... you may want to say goodbye to Ashton." He left and I looked at Ashton.

"Goodbye?" I asked.

"Yes... Percy, I... I can't leave Neverland," he told me, "But I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"But... but, I want to see you in person, not just a dream..."

"I know, but it's better than nothing. And besides, you'll be back soon, won't you?"

I nod and he smiled. "Ok," he said softly, "Be safe." He kissed my forehead and Daniel flew out of the room.

I rested my head on his chest, holding back tears. "Are you alright?" Daniel asked as we left the hideout.

"I don't wanna leave him..." I whispered.

"I know... but you'll see him again," he told me.

"But what if, when I get back... he's gone again...?"

"He won't be, Percy, he'll still be here."

"You don't know that..." I sighed when he didn't say anything in return.

Weariness washed over me and my side burned with a fiery pain. I closed my eyes, holding back a cry, and focused on the sounds around me. I heard the birds chirping, and the ocean's waves... But there was one sound I was focused on the most: Daniel's heartbeat. The steady rhythm and strength of his arms comforted me, letting me know that he was there.

His hand brushed up against the bandages over my wound and I flinched. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming myself.

After a few minutes, I had fallen asleep.

_Daniel's POV_

I met up with Peter and the others and we kept flying. I heard light breathing and look down. Percy had fallen asleep. I looked at Peter and he asked, "Do you want me to take her?"

I looked back at Percy, her chest moved up and down as she breathed gently, and even in sleep, she couldn't hide the pained expression on her face. I held her protectively. "No."

He looked at her. "If I hadn't let her leave..." he trailed off.

"It's not your fault," I assured him, "She's stubborn, nothing you could've said to her would have prevented this."

He sighed and didn't say anything else about it.

I was quiet for a minute before asking, "Do you think... when we get back, if I were to ask her again..." I paused, "...Do you think she would reconsider?"

I had, of course, told him about the failed proposal and part of me wanted to ask her again. But I wasn't going to if he didn't think she would change her mind.

"Daniel..." he sighed again, "Like you said, Percy's stubborn. But if you don't try, you'll never know what she would've said or what you two could have together... It's your choice, Daniel, do what you think is right."

I let out a breath and nodded. "And you're ok with this? With us?"

He hesitated. "...I want her to be happy."

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

_The plane was falling but I wasn't scared. I was screaming Ashton's name and finally, the scene turned black and he appeared. _

_"I'm here," he said as he rolled his eyes, then looked at me with concern, "What's wrong?"_

_I touched my face and realized that I was crying. "...I'm so scared, Ashton," I replied quietly. _

_He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me comfortingly. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. _

_"It's worse than I want to admit..." I took a breath, "And it hurts so bad..."_

_"You're injury?" his eyes showed concern and I nodded, "It's infected, isn't it?"_

_"Yes..."_

_He let me go and rubbed his forehead. "How bad is it?"_

_"When I checked it earlier... it's really bad, Ashton."_

_"You'll be at the hospital soon, Percy, don't worry. You'll be fine."_

_I closed my eyes for a moment. "There's something you should know..." I trailed off. _

_He looked at me suspiciously. "What is it?" _

_"Hook's sword... I noticed it when he kidnapped me..." I bit my lower lip. _

_"Tell me," he told me. _

_"...It was dipped in poison."_

_He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and looking at me. "Why didn't you tell anyone?!" he yelled. _

_I flinched at his tone. "Because nothing can be done about it... You know as well as I do that there is no antidote for a Neverland poison," I explained. _

_"But what about Tinkerbell? If she survived... then you can too."_

_I shook my head. "She was fairy. It was different for her."_

_"...Well that's stupid," he muttered. He looked at me, trying to think of some sort of solution. _

_"I'm sorry, Ashton..." I whispered. _

_He was quiet for a few more minutes. The silence was agonizing. "What kind of poison?" he finally asked. _

_My silence gave him the answer. _

_"Oh no..."_

_I nodded. "Lagoon Poison..." _

_He let out a breath. Lagoon Poison was the deadliest poison on the whole island. It was made from water from the Mermaid Lagoon, then poisonous berries and plants were added to the water. The water held magic and when it was mixed with these ingredients, it created an all-natural poison. _

_The victim of this poison suffered for several days, even weeks, before they died. It was a very slow and painful death. One that I was not looking forward to. _

_I rubbed my head and winced. _

_"Are you ok?" he asked. _

_I shook my head. "There's some sort of... ringing..." _

_The image started to flicker and the sound became clearer. It sounded like Daniel's voice... calling my name. The darkness started to shake. "I think it's Daniel..."_

_"You have to tell him," Ashton told me. _

_"I..."_

The image faded completely and I opened my eyes.

I sighed and looked around, I was in a hospital room, lying on a bed. Daniel was sitting on a chair next to the bed, and his hand was on my arm, shaking me gently. He smiled but at me, but I could see concern in his eyes.

"How long have we been here?" I asked quietly.

"A few hours," he replied, "The wound's infected, Percy..."

"I know."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Then why didn't you tell me? I could've gotten you here sooner," he said.

I closed my eyes for a minute.

_I have to tell him... _

"...The doctor's took some tests, we're waiting for the results," he continued.

"Where's Peter...?"

He sighed. "He went home..." he replied and I looked at my lap. He put his hand on mine, "He left because he couldn't stand to see you in pain."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Whatever..." I muttered.

The doctor walked into the room before either of us could say anything else. He looked worried. I knew what he would say.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, noticing the doctor's worry as well.

"Well, we found something strange in Percia's blood stream..."

"What did you find...?"

"It looks like poison, but we can't identify it," the doctor explained.

Daniel looked at me and stood up. He walked out of the room with the doctor.

I pushed myself up, gritting my teeth to keep from yelling in pain. I leaned against the headboard of the bed and let out a breath.

After a few minutes, Daniel came back into the room. I didn't look at him, I couldn't bear to. "What did he say...?" I asked quietly.

"They don't what's wrong or if you'll even live..." he trailed off and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I won't," I choke out and finally look at him. He looked worried and confused and I continued, "Hook's sword had a Neverland poison on it: Lagoon Poison. There's no cure..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was laced with tears and it broke my heart.

"...I'm so sorry."

He sat next to me again as he was before the doctor came in. "...How long?"

"Anywhere from a few days to a few weeks..."

He took a shaky breath. Then, suddenly, he stood up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Um... yeah, ugh... Starting Monday, my school has to go an extra hour to make up snow days! DX I am very upset about this. <strong>

**UGH! So many random thoughts running through my head my right now... One is that I updated my profile. It's a little more personal, small stories about school and crap that I want to rant about, not that interesting but yeah. **

**Dude, my teacher always does these 'write-offs' and the topic of the current one is 'creative story' so basically our choice. Five pages Max. 1) I can't write something that sort, and 2) I can't even think of anything to write! UGH! DX it sucks 'cause the person that wins gets extra-credit in the subject of their choice, so... **

**I don't even know why I'm still talking right now... Yeah... Ok.**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	16. Percia Pan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

><p><em>Percia Pan: Welcome to Civilization <em>

Chapter Sixteen: _Percia Pan _  
><em>Percy's POV<em>

I stared in shock. He left. He just got up and left. When I needed him the most...

_He left. _

Pain shot through me and I winced. Tears of pain, anger, and confusion flooded my eyes.

Whenever I needed someone, they always left me...

* * *

><p><em>Daniel's POV<em>

I took in deep breaths when I got outside. I honestly didn't know what to think, but I knew what I had to do: tell Peter about Percy.

I walked solemnly to his house where he, Jonathon, and Laura were waiting. I walk inside the house and go into the living room, where everyone was waiting. Peter was pacing back and forth while Laura and my father were sitting on the couch.

"Daniel, how's Percy?" Peter asked as he stopped pacing.

"Her wound's infected..." I mumble, "And... Hook's sword was poisoned..."

"Poisoned?!" his eyes widened, "...What kind of poison...?"

"...Lagoon Poison."

He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, taking a breath. He let out a scream of frustration and kicked the back of the couch angrily.

"Peter-" Laura started.

"I will _not_ lose her again!" he yelled.

"...There's nothing we can do," I said numbly. The words were forced and shaky, as if now that they were spoken, it would be so.

"There has to be something..." Peter whispered desperately. Tears slipped silently down his cheeks and I felt the urge to cry as well.

I shake my head. "I... I'm going to ask her..." I told him.

"You mean propose?" I nodded, "Why? If she's going to die then... Why?"

"Because I don't care if she's going to die, I want to know what she'd say."

He nods and I turn to leave. "I'm so sorry, Peter..." I walked out of the house and to mine.

My grandmother was in the living room, knitting. "Daniel, did you save Percia?" she asked me.

I ignored the question. "I need the ring," I said.

She smiled brightly and stood up. She left the room and when she returned a few minutes later, handed me the ring box. "I knew things would turn out right."

"No... She..." I sighed, "We can't get married... Percy's dying. But she needs to know how much I love her."

I left before she could say anything else.

* * *

><p>I paced outside the door of Percy's room, taking in a calming breath. I finally opened the door. Percy was barely awake, she looked paler and weaker than when I had left her. She glared at me.<p>

"You left me..." she said meekly.

"I know, but I had my reasons," I replied as I walked up to the bed. I held the ring box in my coat pocket nervously.

"But I needed you right then, Daniel," she told me, "Why would you leave...?"

"Because..." I took a breath, "Because I don't care if you're dying, I love you, Percy. And I need you to know that. Ever since I met you, I knew, I just knew... You were the person I wanted to be with, you will always be that person. And no matter how many times you tell me to leave you alone, that you just want to move on, I will never let you. I spent five years trying to get you back and now that you are... I'm going to lose you again. But I have to know one thing first..."

I sat on the edge of the bed and took the box out of my pocket. "Percia Pan, I love you with my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of your life, whether that be a few days or a few weeks and what I'm asking is... Will you marry me?" I opened the ring box and she closed her eyes.

"...Daniel," she looked at me, tears filling her eyes, "I... I want to, but what's the point in proposing...? I'm going to die, we can never be married. I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have and... and..."

I slid the ring on her finger. "Losing you will break my heart, you can't protect me from that. You said you want to, and to me, that's a yes," I said.

She stared at the ring for a moment, a small smile appearing on her lips. I put my hand under her chin, lifting it gently, I leaned in and kissed her. I cupped her cheek with my hand and she put her hand on my shoulder.

She pulled away suddenly, taking a breath to hold back a cry, but I could see in her eyes that the pain had become unbearable. "...I love you," she whispered.

Her eyes closed and the color left my face in sickening realization.

Her hand slipped from my shoulder.

_And her heart stopped._

* * *

><p><strong>So um... *nervous smile* I'm ending this story here. But, assuming that my friend doesn't murder me tomorrow, I will make a third and final Percia Pan story. <strong>

**Thank you for reading this and putting up with the hard plot twists, I will be back! **

_**Mwahahahahahahahaha**_

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


End file.
